Piper Parker
by kclovesart21
Summary: Piper, the twin sister of Peter Parker, has survived the Decimation. Five years has passed and nothing's the same. But when Tony tells her of a chance to save her brother she jumps at it. She is determined to save him, or die trying. Rights to respectful owners.
1. Chapter 1

Piper sat next to Pepper, glaring at the former Avengers as she messed with the ring on her necklace. The ones that had betrayed her mentor.

Captain America- Steve he had insisted- told them how they faced an army of evil space aliens in Wakanda three weeks ago. He told them how he went one on one with Thanos, an evil purple alien. Only to be knocked out seconds into the fight.

Next thing he knew half of everyone around them was turning into dust. And she knew it was happening worldwide.

She closed her eyes taking in a deep breathe.

_Stopping a car who's driver had disappeared seconds before it could hit the little girl who was desperately calling out for her mom. _

_Swinging like a mad woman to get to May. _

_'May!' she had called wrapping her arms around her._

_'It's alright' She had promised. 'We're al-' May turning into dust in her arms_

_Swinging day and night to get to Avengers Compound._

_She had jumped over the gate, or tried to. She hadn't jumped high enough and ended up hitting her foot against the top and sent her sprawling against the ground._

_She pushed herself up and stumbled inside even as her vision blurred before collapsing in a short haired Thor's arms._

She woke up two days later and Mr. Stark and Peter still weren't back. After she had woken up she had listened to their stories of what happened.

_She had walked to the large windows looking up to the afternoon sky. "Where is he?"_

_"Tony?" Rhodey had asked. "We're not-"_

_"Not Mr. Stark." She cut off. She was still trying to call him Tony like he always insisted. "Thanos. Where is he?"_

_"Why?" Steve had asked confused. _

_"I'm going to kill him." She said turning to face them._

_There was a moment of silence before the raccoon thing, Rocket chuckled. _

_"What?" She snapped facing the man? Animal? Creature? _

_"All of us here are older, smarter and have more training than you." Rocket leaned forward. "What makes you think you'll fare better?"_

_"All that training and years you had in advance did squat." Piper countered as she looked at the adults in the room who had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm younger than most of you. I'm smarter than some of you." Rhodey nodded at her encouragingly. "I'm faster and stronger than some of you." She looked to Natasha. "I'm willing to compromise and work with others." She looked at Steve. "And I'll aim for the head." She looked at Thor. _

_Thor stood up abruptly and walked up to her. She fought the urge to step back and look away. Instead she stood taller and looked the man in the eyes. Even as he lifted his arm up to the side of them._

_She shot her hand out as her Spidey Sense went off, catching the weapon before Thor could. She couldn't help but smirk at his momentary shock._

_That day she earned the respect of Thor, Rocket, and maybe Natasha._

But May... How was she going to tell Peter there last family was gone? Pepper promised she and Tony would take care of them, and she appreciated that.

But May was the last tie to their parents. The last person who had clear, un-blurred memories of them. She fought back her tears as she felt that empty pit in her chest growing. It was like loosing her parents and Ben all over again.

She shot up as her spidey sense went off. Something's about to happen.

"Piper?" Pepper asked as Piper saw the cup of water began to shake.

"Something's-" She cut off as she saw a space craft fly pass the window. "Here."

"That's my ship!" Rocket yelled sounding the happiest she's ever heard.

They all rushed out. Steve, Natasha and Rhodey ran out first. Her, Pepper and Rocket close behind.

A glowing female figure landed on the ground a little ways off as the doors opened revealing a blue cyborg helping Mr. Stark out the craft.

"Couldn't stop him..." She heard him say shakily as Steve helped him, Rocket going to the blue woman.

"Neither could I." Steve said as if it were some sort of comfort.

"I lost the kid."

She froze as Pepper walked forward embracing him. Lost him? That had to mean Peter was... She was the Last Parker.

"Tony, we lost."

_I lost everything, in a literal snap of the fingers._

A distant part of her wanted to be mad at Mr. Stark, but the second she saw his face she knew it mirrored her own. The second Pepper moved she launched herself as him unable to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry." He said as he embraced her. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't-"

"Don't leave me." She begged between sobs. "My parents. Ben. May's gone. Don't go too. Don't leave me too!"

"It's alright, sweetie." He said cupping the back of her head as she sobbed harder. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

After a moment they separated and he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Help me get inside. You can tell me what happened."

As soon as Mr. Stark got in a wheelchair with an IV and had some food, he insisted on hearing what happened to her, ignoring the rest of the team.

"I was at school when we evacuated because of another alien invasion." Piper explained. "I tried calling Peter, but it went straight to voicemail, so I called Ned and he said he went after the space donut.

"I tried following, I really did, but my teacher was watching us like hawks. I wasn't able to leave until I got an escort back home."

"They are supposed to take care of you." Tony pointed out.

"I know. Barely teach yet they can't take their eyes off us during the end of the world." Piper said boredly. "Anyways by the time I got home the ship was long gone. I called Pepper and she said she was still figuring things out but would call first chance she got. Then half of everyone..."

_It was like they were glass. A crack slowly spread out over their skin before they shattered to the ground in a pile of dust. _

"I didn't know where else to go." She said looking back to Tony. "So I had Karen direct me here."

"It was the right move." He assured before Steve and Thor launched into their stories.

She didn't know if she would've been able to handle what Thor went through. His parents. His world. His brother. His people.

"Where is he now?" Tony asked picking at his food.

"We don't know." Steve replied. "He just opened a portal and walked through."

Tony looked over the room, spotting Thor in the corner. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's pissed." Piper explained gently. "Thinks he failed."

"Which of course he did," Rocket said bluntly. "But there's a lot of that goin' around, ain't there?"

Tony being Tony replied, "Honestly, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear."

"Maybe I am." Rocket, being so much like Tony, took in stride.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now." Natasha explained. "Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing."

"Tony you fought him." Steve tried.

"Who told you that?" Tony looked toward the soldier in a voice she recognized as his angry speech voice. "Didn't fight him. No. He wiped my face with a planet while a Bleecker Street magician gave away the stone." She imagined Peter terrified yet excited to be there, and ready to prove himself. "That's what happened. There was no fight."

"Okay..." Steve said slowly. "Did he give you any clues. Any coordinates, anything?"

Was he serious? Piper thought looking at him exasperated. Did he really think Tony would know or care about that right now? He just lost someone he cared about and almost died trying to get home.

"Steve-" She scolded.

"I saw this coming a few years back." Tony continued. "I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming."

What was he talking about? He never told her or Peter about any sort of vision. She looked at Rhodey who shook his head as he moved closer to him.

"Tony." Steve tried again. "I'm gonna need you to focus."

"And I needed you." He snapped as he stood, a strange mix of vulnerability and reinforced defenses mixed in his gaze. "As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late, buddy."

"Sorry-"

"And I believe I remember telling-" He glanced at Bruce ripping off his IV as Rhodey tried to usher him to the wheelchair.

"Tony, Tony-"

"That what we needed was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that. Whether it impacted our precious freedoms, or not. That's what we needed. Well that didn't work out, did it?

"I said we'd lose. You said 'We'll do that together, too.' Well guess what, Cap? We lost. You weren't there. But that's But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers? We're the Avengers? Not the Pre-vengers?"

She felt her eyes water. She has seen Tony give everything into whatever he does. Pepper often told her that was one of her favorite and most hated things about him. He would give everything until there was nothing left of him. And when the Rouges left, they took so much of him.

"Okay you made your point." Rhodey tried getting him into the wheelchair. "Just sit down."

"No." Tony snapped.

"Mr. Stark please!" She tried inching closer, only stopping when Rhodey held up a hand.

"We need you." He addressed Carol. "You're new blood. Bunch of tired old mills... I got nothing for you, Cap. I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options... Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust, you liar... Here, take this." He thrust his nano -chamber into Steve's chest. "You find him and-" He cut off as he stumbled.

"Mr. Stark."

"I'm fine." He tried as he swayed again. "I'm-"

Finally he collapsed onto the ground.

"Tony-" She called out as she rushed to his side.

"He's alright." Bruce said kneeling next to them. "Just exhausted. Let's get him to bed."

Piper nodded, freezing as Steve knelt on the other side of them.

"Get away from him!" Piper hissed, Steve blinked jumping back. She looked back towards Tony. "Come on." She cooed as she scooped up the older man, being as gentle as she could. "I got you."

She laid him on the bed, Pepper sitting next to him as Bruce gave him a sedative. He needed to rest somewhat peacefully.

Even without her enhanced hearing, she could hear the others discussing a plan. And so could Pepper.

"Go." Pepper said.

"What?" Piper blinked up to her.

"Tony is done fighting." Pepper said. "This... I think this was the last straw for him. But if there's a chance to save everyone..." She cupped Piper's cheek. "Do this for everyone who can't."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then come home to us. If things look bad you take any ship you find and come home."

The two embraced. "I'm coming home. I promise."

"I know. Now go before they leave."

Piper walked out of the room in time to see Thor's giant axe- Storm breaker he had called it- fly past Carol's head and into his hands. "I like this one."

"Let's go get this son of a bitch." Steve said.

"Language." Piper playfully scolded. "And I'm going with you."

"Piper-"

"You need all the help you can get." Piper cut Rhodey off. "I'm 16, almost 17. I can make my own decisions. I can avenge my brother. And Pepper said I could."

"Great." Rocket said boredly. "We're going in 10 minutes."

Piper rushed over to her room, pausing as she took in the Spider- Man uniform. It was Peter who had originally designed the outfit.

_We'll have colors like Captain America! She remembered him saying as he put on their homemade uniform for the first time. That way people will know we are a hero like he was._

"You don't have to do this." She stood holding her mask when Natasha spoke from her door.

"I do." Piper looked to the older woman. "For my brother I'll do anything."

Natasha smiled encouragingly at her. "When we get back, if you want, I'll be glad to train you and your brother."

"I may just take you up on that." Piper smiled politely as she followed the older woman out.

Piper silently gaped at the inside of the space craft. She took a deep breath as the doors closed, everyone buckling as she closed her eyes, and fiddled with her necklace.

_"Don't go." She begged, holding onto her Dad's leg. "Please don't go."_

_"Don't worry, baby." He said as he bent to her level, his face now a blur. "We'll be back before you know it."_

_"Promise?"_

_She thinks he smiled at her as he slid the ring off his finger. "Don't worry. Here." He said as he slid the ring onto a chain. "You keep this. Whenever you feel alone just remember," He slid the chain onto her. "I'll always be with you."_

_Their plane crashed over the Atlantic, and their bodies never found._

"Okay." Rocket asked from the pilot seat, glancing back at them. "Who here hasn't been to space?"

Her hand shot up. Steve, Natasha and Rhodey slowly lifted their own.

Rocket made an annoyed sound. "You better not throw up on my ship."

She chuckled as they exited the atmosphere. She stared at the multitude of stars.

_One day I'm going to be a Jedi. Peter said excitedly. Like Luke Skywalker. You can be Leia! And we'll travel the stars saving people._

"You'd love this, Pete." She whispered to herself.

"Approaching jump in 3.." She clutched onto her arm rests. "2.. 1."

It was like being pulled through a vacuum, colors swirling around them, before they were finally spat out in front of another planet.

It looked like Earth, but at the same time not.

"I'll head down for recon." Carol said, disappearing before anyone could stop her.

_This will work._ She told herself as Steve and Natasha talked to each other. _You'll get them back. _

_And if you don't?_ A dark voice asked.

Piper looked down at her feet. _Then I have nothing left_.

"No satellites," Carol reported. "No ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him."

They easily snuck onto the planet and found a small shack in the middle of nowhere. She saw the giant, purple man walk into the shack.

"You sure you can do this?" Rhodey asked gently.

"As I'll ever be." Piper waited for the others to go in like they planned.

She walked in after Thor had cut off Thanos arm with gauntlet. Rocket picked up the glove, revealing no stones.

"Where are they?" Piper asked yanking off her mask.

"Understand child." Thanos spoke gently even as he was restrained. "The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation."

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce yelled, pushing the Titan onto the ground with his armor.

"You should be grateful."

"Where are the stones?" Steve demanded.

"Gone. Reduced to atoms. I used the stones to destroy the stones."

No. She took a deep breathe as she looked away. If that's true she wouldn't be able to save Peter or May.

"It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable."

She looked to him with a sneer. He spoke like a God who's judgement was final. Like a Grim Reaper or the Boogey Man.

"We have to tear this place apart." Steve said earnestly. "He has to be lying.

"My father is many things." Nebula said mechanically. "A liar is not one of them."

"Thank you, Daughter." He actually sounded proud of her. Like he loved her. No one capable of love would be able to do this. He doesn't deserve to be able to be a better person. "Perhaps I treated you too har-"

She yanked Thor's ax from his grasp and sliced Thanos head off with a yell. It wasn't enough. She used the ax to hit it over and over again, before the ax was yanked from her grasp.

And as if that was the only thing holding her up, she fell to her knees sobbing, a hand flying to her mouth as someone knelt next to her.

"It's alright." Natasha whispered to her as she rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed harder. "It's alright."

"What did you do?" Rocket asked in disbelief.

She looked to him teary eyed. "I did what none of you could. I aimed for the head."

**AN: **

**I present a whole new Eris free story! **

**And clearly, Piper will be a darker hero than Peter was. I've waited close to two months to post this story, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Since the movie hasn't come out on DVD and videos are hard to find, I got the dialogue from a mixture of Transcripts Wiki and .uk**

**As previously mentioned I have another series if you are intrested in reading about my OC Eris. However that story is still in the works so I'll be splitting my time between stories and may not regularly update. **

**Anyways enjoy and please review. **

**Thanks, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm changing Thanos snap to have not affected plant and animal life just since it didn't make sense to me he'd erase half of that if his problem was over population.**

She looked down at the candle in her hands. As long as she stared at the flame she wouldn't burst out into tears.

She closed her eyes, taking in another deep breath. She a little girl trying to hold in tears as her brother sobbed loudly.

She blinked her eyes open seeing Steve Rogers stand at the podium confidently. His words bouncing off her like nothing. She knew Steve was talking, giving the world the 'official' story. Steve would tell the world that they weren't able to stop Thanos because they didn't know about him until it was too late. He also told them it was Thor who warned them and killed Thanos.

Who knew Steve could lie so easily?

She'd let the Avengers have their hollow victory. She got her vengeance.

Next Steve would announce all the Avengers that disappeared. She bit her lip. She didn't know any of them personally, but she still grew up with them as heroes. Is that why it hurt so much?

Next Tony came up. He gave his usual announcements after an Avenger level catastrophe.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more... The Stark Relief Foundation is doing all it can to help."

This time had a couple more additions to the speech.

"After talking to the remaining UN Representatives," Tony began. "The remaining Rouge Avengers have been pardoned and the Sokovia Accords redacted until further notice. And..."

He trailed off causing her to look to him. He had put down his notes and looked to the crowd. "None of you really care about that anymore, huh? I know I barely do. We've lost friends. We lost families. But now as I look out at the crowd, I want you all to remember that you're not alone. We all have each other. And now we need to look out for each other. No matter our differences."

He took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to make this announcement for a while, but I am officially retiring from the Avengers."

As he said that reporters shot up asking questions.

"Mr. Stark!" A blonde woman said the loudest. "How can you retire at a time like this?"

"Ms. Everheart." Tony said boredly. "Haven't you been one of my most vocal critics since before I became Iron Man?"

"That's not the point-"

"I have given ten years of my life to protecting the world, to the Avengers and it was all for nothing, I couldn't save them. Now I'm 48, it's about time I retire. Plus I've got a wedding to plan."

Without waiting he walked off Rhodey taking control to calm down the audience.

She walked over to the large turned off fountain where no one else seemed to be. Good, she wanted to be alone for at least minute. She put the candle on the edge before looking over at her reflection.

_She was 14, trying to make sure her eyes weren't to red before she went to school._

A tear slid down her face, falling into the water and distorting the water as a brown haired figure in black walked up behind her.

"Who'd you lose?" She blinked away tears, looking over to see the young man with light brown hair looking to her sympathetically.

"My aunt and my brother. They were all I had. You?"

"My Dad." The man said emotionlessly. "We weren't close but..." He sighed. "I'm sorry about your family."

"I'm sorry about your Dad." After a moment she asked. "What happened to your Mom?"

"She died when I was little." He said matter of fact. "I don't really remember her. Your parents?"

Piper looked away. "Died in a plane crash when I was little. I remember their colors."

"Their colors?"

"It's like..." How to word it? "They're mostly a blur, but with those blurs see color pigments I think they had."

"At least you have some memory." The guy moved closer to her. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded moving closer. "A family friend survived. He and his fiance are going to take care of me. You?"

"My butler, Bernard is still alive so he'll watch over me. Where is your guardian?"

They jumped apart as a black cat jumped on the ledge between them meowing softly as it looked up at her with piercing green eyes.

Piper chuckled softly petting it. "Hey little guy."

"He yours?"

"I was about to ask you that." The cat purred loudly and rubbed against her hand.

"I'm Harry by the way." He said holding a hand out.

"Piper." She replied shaking his hand. She saw Happy over his shoulder waving her over. "I got to go."

"I'll see you around?" Harry said shyly as they let go.

"Yeah." She paused before grabbing a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. "I'll see you around."

She walked over to Happy who raised an eyebrow at her. "What's with the cat?"

She looked down to see the cat had followed her. "He kind of started following me. You think Tony will let me keep him?"

"I'm sure he'll let you do anything you'd want." Happy chuckled as Piper picked up the cat.

"What do you think Salem or Rajah?" She asked getting into the limo. They'd drive around back to pick up Pepper and Tony. Then they'd go to the Compound until they could find another home.

"Salem?" Happy asked.

"Salem." Piper agreed with a nod petting the cat as it purred loudly.

"No I mean where did that come from?"

"Salem's the name of the cat from that really old show _Sabrina the Teenage Witch."_

Piper sat in the lab as she looked down at the Spider- Man suit on the table, clutching the mask. How would she be able to continue being Spider- Man?

He was more Spider-Man than she was. He was the more free spirited and quippy. She was more quiet and focused almost solely on the mission, to help people. She couldn't do this anymore.

She looked over as Salem jumped onto the table next to the suit. "Hey," She said petting him. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Kid?" She looked up to Tony walking in. "Why are you here so late?"

"Why are you?" She countered. So late? "What time is it?"

"It is 4 in the morning, miss." FRIDAY answered.

"Oh." Piper looked back at the uniform as Tony walked closer. "Couldn't sleep." She said weakly.

"Couldn't?" Tony challenged. "Or wouldn't?"

"I'm not going to be Spider-Man anymore." Piper said quickly changing the subject.

"Alright." Tony nodded. "Retire from the hero gig early. No problem. You're young. You still have a lot of-"

"I'm still going to be a hero." She corrected looking up to him. "But I won't be Spider- Man." Peter was Spider-Man. She won't steal that from him.

His eyes widened ever slightly. "Alright." He said slowly. "What did you have in mind then? You want to keep it close to the original?"

She looked back to the mask. "No." She pulled up the sketches she had been working on. "I was thinking more like this."

Tony nodded coming next to her, looking over the sketches. "Alright. We can work on this tomorrow."

"How about now?" Piper asked eagerly. She didn't want to sleep.

As if understanding, Tony smiled at her sadly. "Sure. Let's draw up some more ideas first though." She smiled as they pulled up seats. "What are you thinking about Spider- Girl?"

"Not Spider- Girl." This was the part she was surest of.

"Oh? Then what's your superhero name going to be?"

"Arachne."

**2 Years After the Snap**

Piper groaned softly as a cry pierced the air. She lifted her head to her clock that read 4:30am. She barely got in an hour ago.

She stretched as she yawned before walking over to the next room, ignoring the strange tingly feeling on her gums. It's been there on and off for the last few months.

"What's wrong Morg?" She asked lifting the toddler from her bed rocking her gently. Of course, she only answered via wailing.

She glanced into the crib before grabbing the pacifier and putting it in her adoptive sisters mouth. The baby sucked on it contently, closing her eyes. Morgan Stark was born a little over a year ago. And she's been helping care for her ever since.

Piper sighed slightly annoyed. "You know you wouldn't cry so much if you stopped spitting out your pacifier."

She loved Morgan as if she was her sister. But she also like sleeping.

"You just know when I'm sleeping, huh?" She teased Morgan, rocking her a little more. "You know, when your older I'm going to randomly wake you up at night for no reason. See how you like it. Or who knows?" She said setting Morgan down. "Maybe your parents will give you a little sibling?"

"Thought I heard you up." She looked over to see Pepper at the door way.

"Hey, how long had you been standing there?" She asked rising.

"Just when you put her down." Pepper explained looking her up and down. "Shouldn't you have changed by now?"

Piper looked back down to herself to see she was still in her Arachne uniform sans head pieces. It was a simple black outfit with a white spider in the center of the chest. Usually she wore a domino mask with it, a mouth piece similar to the winter soldiers and a hood.

The domino mask still allowed her to still access Karen and allow her to see information like Tony's Iron Man helmet let him. The mask and hood though were just for aesthetic.

"Fell asleep." Piper shrugged as the two walked out.

"What time are you meeting with Bruce?" Pepper asked.

"10-ish." Piper answered. "But he's used to Tony so he probably won't mind if I'm an hour or so late. What do you think?"

Pepper smiled. "Be nice and try to get there relatively on time."

"Well then I'm going to get a couple more hours of sleep. You?"

"Probably same."

"Bruce!" She called out into the lab, holding three large pizzas.

Bruce has been trying to find a better way to control the Hulk. This time it was through radiation exposure, Since she was one of the few people in the world who could handle this level of radiation, he would ask her to come help him with a few things. After getting Tony's permission of course.

"Over here!" His voice sounded deeper as he called out from the back of the lab.

"You okay? You sound a little-" She cut off as she saw the Hulk with Bruce's face in what had to be the worlds stretchiest pants and a huge shirt.. "-Off."

"Thank God you're here." Bruce? Hulk? Brulk? said getting the pizzas from her. "I'm starving! How's Harry?"

She knew she was being rude, but she couldn't stop staring at the man before her. She's never seen him like this. Didn't think something like this was possible. And wasn't entirely sure what this was.

"...He's Good." She said hesitantly, walking after him. She was only there two weeks ago! "Bruce...?"

"Yeah?"

"How did..." She gestured to him. "...This happen?"

"Eighteen months of radiation exposure straight causes strange things." Bruce shrugged as he practically swallowed the first pizza. "As I'm sure you've noticed."

Piper looked over. "What do you mean?"

Bruce looked almost jealous at her. "Seriously? No changes? No weird feelings?"

"I haven't told Tony, but..." Her hand drifted to her mouth.

"But?" Bruce prompted.

"My gums have been feeling weird lately."

"Want me to check it out?"

"I thought you weren't that kind of Doctor?" Piper joked as Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Open up." Bruce said gesturing to the seat next to him. "Let me see."

Piper sighed before obliging, leaning her head back and opened her mouth. What was he expecting to find?

"Have we talked about you getting more changes?" He asked looking to her amazed.

She snapped her mouth closed as she looked right at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're developing fangs."

Alright then. "At least this justifies my mouth piece."

**4 Years After the Snap**

Piper looked over the edge of the roof. Three men were cornering a young woman who was pleading with them.

This would be quick. She jumped off the roof into the alley right behind one of the men. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flung him into the wall behind her with enough force to knock him out.

The others looked to her. The other two muggers stepped away from the girl and towards her, one wielding a crow bar and the other a bat.

"Run." Piper told the woman as Crowbar rushed to her. The woman didn't hesitate.

Piper side stepped the man as she pulled out one of her kindjals, which she dubbed her Spider Fangs laced with the paralysis from her natural fangs, and sliced the arm holding the crowbar, causing his arm to fall limply to his side and drop the weapon.

She launched herself just out of reach onto the wall as Bat tried rushing her, causing her to drop her weapon

Once firm on the wall she webbed the bat up to her and then flipped behind them. As they were turning she hit the back of Crowbar's knee with the bat. As he fell, she grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the nearby dumpster, the lid falling shut.

"Incoming call from Mr. Stark." Karen announced as Bat took out a gun and began shooting at her.

"Take a message." She ordered as she jumped around avoiding bullets.

"He's insisting."

"Hey kid,"

"Tony," She greeted politely running along the wall as she shot a web at the barrel of the gun. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" He asked as the man tossed his weapon aside and raised his fists. "The gala started an hour ago."

"And when did you get there?" She asked landing in front of the man.

"Not the point. You are here to accept-"

"-I've been nominated." She said dodging his punch. "We don't know if I've won. Just give me a minute."

She grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Pepper's giving you 15 minutes before she sends Happy after you."

"It's like she doesn't trust me." Piper took off her face mask before sinking her fangs into the man's neck.

"See you soon." He said as Piper released and pushed the man away who fell limply to the ground.

"See you." Piper said wiping her mouth with the back of her gloved hand. She looked at the alley. "Y'all are making me late."

"There she is!" Tony said as Piper walked into the room.

Piper smiled shyly as she pushed a stray curl behind her ear. She was wearing a simple red dress with spaghetti straps with matching shawl and heels. Her hair was in a simple bun.

Pepper walked over and embraced her in a hug. "You're late." She whispered in her ear.

"Had to save someone." She explained as they separated. "Now where is my little Morgan?"

"At home. Nebula and Rocket are babysitting." Tony explained as he took a sip of his drink.

"And who's babysitting them?" Piper joked with a smirk.

"Natasha." Pepper supplied as the girls giggled.

While Morgan loved Nebula and Rocket, they often got into mischief with their combined intelligence. Although they did make sure no 'experiments' were conducted on Salem. Mainly, Morgan wanted to test to see how to paint his fur and what affects that might have.

"So how long is this supposed to last?" Piper asked. She had an English paper due tomorrow and she had less than a third of it done. Who knew writing a persuasive essay and vigilanting and baby sitting and holding a part time job with the Daily Bugle's website at the same time was so hard?

"Tired of me already?" She turned to see Harry Osborn standing in front of her. She smiled. The two of them had remained close over the last few years. Although she had yet to tell him of her secret identity.

"Just a little." Piper joked with an over exaggerated yawn.

"Don't I feel special." Harry smiled.

"Ah Mr. Osborn." Tony greeted politely. Tony... respected Harry. Rhodey said Tony loathed Norman Osborn, Harry's father but was much more amicable towards Harry with a little hesitancy due to Norman's influence. Although he has been warming up to him. "Didn't know you'd be here."

"And miss Piper's big day?" Harry asked almost offended. "Never."

Piper smiled. "Will you two relax, I don't even know if I won anything."

"I'm sure you've won." Tony said patting her shoulder. He looked to Harry. "How's your project going?"

"Good." Harry nodded. "We just finished prototypes on the exoskeleton and are ready to move onto trials."

"And this suit...?" Tony prompted.

"It'll enhance the wearers strength, speed and durability." Harry explained taking a sip of his drink. "Ideally first responders and military could use this to get people to safety faster and help more should another crisis arise. No offense, but I think if first responders had this they could've been used for more than evacuations during the Avengers past battles."

"Not a bad idea. but you still need to be careful when selling this." Tony warned. "All it takes is one nut job."

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Stark."

"Quiet boys." Pepper said as the lights dimmed. "They're starting announcements."

Piper clutched the table near her eagerly. This was the Pulitzer Prize. She had done an editorial piece about the rises in third world countries since the Snap. It amazed even her how much has changed. The once third world countries economy has greatly improved and allowed them to prosper without major interference's. So, silver lining.

Thanks to personal access Tony's jets and selected suits, she was able to travel to those countries and home while maintaining a life at home with relative ease. Along her travels she had met Ororo Munroe a nice woman from Kenya who acted as a leader of her village. Piper was able to get her in contact with Okoye and M'Baku in Wakanda who returned to semi isolation, and convinced them to provide aid to other countries.

Honestly, Piper wasn't expecting to win. She read some of the other articles, and thought they were better than hers. One talked about the rise of the enhanced. Another talked about weather stabilization. And yet another was on the increase of global aid. It would be a close competition.

She looked up as Harry grabbed her right hand from where it was fiddling with the ring on her necklace.

"You got this." He assured with a kind smile.

"-Winner is...Piper Parker!"

"What did I tell you?" Harry asked as they walked outside of the hotel. He was walking her to the Stark Limo.

"Can't remember." Piper smiled at him. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Like I've said, you're an amazing writer."

_One day you could document our stories of Spider- Man!_

_"_Thanks." She said softly looking away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"I never imagined I win this." Piper confessed. "Led alone this young, and if I did I thought-" Her throat tightened. Even after all this time it wasn't any easier to say their names. "They'd be here to celebrate with me."

Harry lifted her chin up to look at him, a small smile on his face. "Well I know I'm not a good substitute. But I'll be with you Piper Parker."

She smiled gratefully at him. She had to tell him. "Harry I-"

"Kid come on!" Tony called out. "Morgan's waiting for us."

"I should go." Piper said taking a step to the limo.

"Right." He kissed her cheek when Tony wasn't looking. "Bye Pipe."

Her cheeks turned red as she walked away. "Goodnight Harry."

It's been a week since the night he kissed her cheek. It wasn't until they got home that the butterflies in her stomach settled. Did Harry like her? Did she like him?

Now she was back in the city, in her old apartment. She had asked Harry to meet her there. She had to tell him. But how?

She looked around her old apartment. So much of it was boxes and furniture wrapped in plastic. Tony bought the apartment after the Snap. He said she could go to it whenever she was ready. She only really came back to throw out old food and when she needed to get away from the others.

She jumped at a knock at the door.

This is it. She thought to herself as she opened the door. Harry stood there with a small smile.

"Hey Piper."

"Hey." She said smiling as she felt something flutter in her stomach. "Um... Come in." She said holding the door open wider for him.

"You sounded nervous on the phone."

"Did I?" Piper said sitting on the couch after moving the plastic.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah." Piper said nervously, once again fiddling with her necklace. "I just don't know how to say this..."

"I think I know." Harry said.

"You know?" How did he know? Was she really that obvious?

Instead of answering, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She gasped slightly eyes widening. He was kissing her. And it was... Nice.

She slowly relaxed and leaned closer to him, closing her eyes. Her hands moved up to cup his face. This was what she never admitted to herself. She was in love with Harry. Not Harry Osborn head of Oscorp or Harry Osborn son of Norman Osborn. Just Harry. And he loved her.

No relationship could work with out trust. She remember May telling her. You must always be open.

She pulled back. "Wait." She whispered breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly as the two stayed close.

"There's something you should know." Piper said softly as she walked away.

He gestured for her to continue as she fiddled with her bracelets. "Piper whatever you have to say-"

She cut him off by turning and shooting a web at the spot right next to him. She watched with bated breath as he stared at the web, touching it gently. He looked to her, wide eyed. "Your Arachne..."

"Surprise." She said weakly. She sighed. "I understand if you don't want to deal with... This. It's hard on everyone and-"

He cut her off with another kiss. "If it's possible." He whispered against her lips. "I think I love you more."

Piper laughed breathlessly. "So where does this leave us?"

"Like any other couple." harry said. "We stay together and help each other."

**AN:**

**Well that was a lot. I want to apologize since I doubt I'll have another chapter this long. At least not regularly.**

**This chapter was too mainly fill only part of the five year gap. I hope y'all enjoyed this. And thank you to my 4 reviews! That's the most of gotten for a single chapter so quickly!**

**TheWritersBlock123: I'm glad you enjoy this. I wasn't sure if anyone would be that interested. **

**Guest(1): I'm glad you love this. **

**Guest(2): I hope your right about the DVD release date. I really want to hear the commentary. And don't worry there's more to come.**

**Guest(3): Here's more. Hope this was worth the wait.**

**Next we'll get into the actually plot of Endgame, so I must stress SPOILERS! Enjoy. Please review. Thank you. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**5 Years After the Snap**

Piper studied her opponent. Neither of them would use any weapons. Simple hand to hand. They had already been going at it for almost an hour. Piper rushed forward, falling to her knees to slide under her swinging fist. She held onto the mat under her as she spun around, knocking Natasha to the ground before she shot up to her feet.

"Surrender?" Piper panted with a smile.

Natasha smiled before jumping to her feet. The woman threw another punch to her which Piper blocked with her arm.

Block. Punch. Evade. Punch. Duck.

Piper swung her fists at Natasha the same time she kicked her in the stomach. Both women fell to the ground.

"Ow." Natasha panted releasing a chuckle from her.

"Let's call it a draw?" Piper suggested sitting up.

"Your getting rusty." Natasha pointed out as they stood, walking over to where they kept their water.

"You say after I almost beat you."

"Almost." Natasha pointed out. "You should be able to pin me no problem."

"Do you give Steve this much crap when you beat him?" Piper avoided.

"You've been getting more violent in your patrols." Natasha said.

"You've been looking for more tragedies to monitor." Piper pointed out. It was no secret that Natasha and the others kept in touch. Mostly it was Natasha asking them what was going on and what could she do to fix it. Not that she blamed her. "Everyone has their own thing."

"Spider- Man isn't-"

"Spider- Man is dead." Piper snapped. "He wasn't violent. Arachne is as violent as she needs to be."

"Oh yeah?" Natasha turned on a hologram revealing the crime scene of three men laying bloody on the ground wrapped in webbing. "What did they do to deserve your wrath?"

"I don't kill. All I'm doing is maim or seriously injure." Piper said in a Dobby voice. "It's not even that bad." She returned to her regular voice as she walked away. "If you want to lecture someone, go track down Barton. He's the one that's been on a five year killing spree."

Piper stopped sighing deeply before turning to her. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Natasha said nothing for a moment. "I failed him. He saved me from being just a weapon. And when he needed me the most..."

Piper put a hand on her shoulder. "We've all failed someone."

"There was nothing you could do." Natasha assured.

"That's what makes it worse." Piper grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go on patrol. Told Tony that I'd try to be home before sunrise."

She carefully climbed through the window of the tall tower, already making sure all the cameras were off. She glimpsed at her reflection in the window.

"You took your time." She looked back as the lights turned on revealing a young man with straight brown hair wearing dress pants and a white dress shirt. "You are here for me, right?"

She stalked toward him slowly. "Of course I am."

"Ooh." He sat forward a smirk on his lips. "Should I be scared?"

She put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back as she took off her mouth mask. "Terrified." Before leaning down and kissing him.

He slowly reached up pushing her hood back, before sliding his hands down to her cheeks, pulling away. "Let me see you."

"You always see me." She said softly as she picked up one of his hands and together they pulled off her mask.

He leaned forward as she closed her eyes, letting him kiss her forehead. "My beautiful Piper."

She smiled. "My Handsome Harry."

The two laid together on the roof, staring up at the starry night. Ever since the snap, light pollution has decreased, meaning they could see the stars in the middle of the city. She and Harry spent a lot of nights together like this.

Sometimes she was amazed they were even a couple. Tony gave him some advice, and next thing she knew they were dating.

"When are you leaving?" He asked quietly.

She sighed. "In a few minutes."

"Do you have to?" He moved to look at her face.

"I promised Tony I would go home."

"You're an adult." He said almost begging, sitting up. "Stay with me."

She leaned up, kissing him. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be with him.

_'I want to be on my own.' She had told May and Peter as she argued to go to her own school. 'You'll be fine on your own, little brother.'_

She pulled away. "I'm needed at home."

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Always." She smiled softly as they stood, she putting on her domino mask.

"Piper!" She groaned as a small force jumped up and down on her. "Piper! Piper! Piper!"

She threw the blanket off her face and glanced down at 4 year old Morgan Stark on her stomach. "Morgan!" She said as excitedly as she could.

"Get up!" Morgan cried bouncing again. "Mommy's making pancakes!"

"Is she?" She sat up, Morgan sliding into her lap with a giggle. "Then let's go!"

She swung Morgan onto her shoulders and walked down the hall. Even from outside her room she could hear Pepper and Tony talking in the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Morgan yelled as they walked into the kitchen. "Daddy! I got Piper!"

"Morgan Stark." Pepper chided as Piper sat her onto a chair. "Did you go wake up Piper?"

"Maybe..."

"It's alright, Pep." Piper assured as she sat down next to Morgan, across from Tony. "I needed to get up anyways."

"What time did you get in?" Tony asked through a mouthful of eggs.

Piper shrugged. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon when she got in.

"Friday told me you had some damage to your suit..." Pepper probed.

"Nothing major." Piper tried to assure as she ate. "Just got sliced by a knife."

"Piper."

"It's nothing too bad." Piper tried again.

"When do I get to train?" Morgan asked curiously.

"When you're older." Piper said.

"Much, much older." Pepper emphasized sharing a look with Tony. The couple had yet to discuss whether or not they'd let their daughter be a hero.

"But in the mean time," Piper turned to Morgan. "I saw you're Lego building." It was a crude replica of the old Stark Tower, now named Oscorp.

"You did?!" Morgan asked excitedly.

"Yep. I can see the headlines now: Morgan Stark, Youngest Chief Architect of All Time. Now," She put on a reporter voice as Morgan giggled, "Tell us Miss Stark what would happen in this magnificent building?"

"The building is used for playing."

"For playing?" Piper tried not to laugh.

"Yeah! One floor has swings, one floor has trampolines, one has Legos."

"Ooh, tell me more."

"Everyone wears pajamas all day long. And all you can eat pizza and cake."

"Already sounds amazing." Tony smiled encouragingly.

"There's even a balcony for Arachne to come visit."

"Well don't I feel special." Piper affectionately messed up Morgan's hair, who squealed happily.

"You finish your semester?" Pepper asked Piper.

Since she was 21, Piper had long since graduated high school and was taking online college courses. She was not as smart as Peter and Tony nor had their drive for the sciences, but still made decent grades.

"Yeah I took the test last night after I got in." Piper explained.

"Well, how about we all go out on the lake today then?," Tony said looking to Morgan. "What do you say Morgana?"

"Can we?" Morgan asked excitedly looking to Pepper.

"I don't see why not." Pepper smiled at her.

Piper smiled as Tony and Morgan talked about all they could do on the lake. She was glad Tony and Pepper were able to have Morgan. They were so scared there would be complications due to their age, but she was perfectly healthy.

She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened to her if they didn't take her in. What would she have become?

After they had come back from the lake, Piper decided to check on her grades. How was it that she barely tried and still got one of the highest scores in the class? According to the roster sheet she was 3rd best in class. Right behind Ben Urich and Angela Yin.

She walked down stairs as soon as she was done to the smell of fresh food downstairs. She saw Pepper in the kitchen, and Tony outside with Morgan and... Steve, Natasha and some guy.

"Pep," Piper warned. "We got company."

Pepper looked outside and sighed. "Can you send Morgan in? I don't want her to see Tony upset by them."

They both knew Tony had problems with the Avengers, especially Steve. Their last encounter wasn't exactly on good terms.

"But be friendly." Pepper warned handing her a tray with glasses and a pitcher with some health drink she didn't drink. "I mean it."

Piper opened the door, ignoring the Avengers, as she placed the cups on the small table. "Morgan, your Mom wants you in before your food gets cold."

"You better listen." Tony said putting the girl down. She bounced inside oblivious to any tension. Tony handed her the Rescue helmet. "And can you put that back in the garage? Somewhere Morgan can't reach it preferably."

"You're the one who left it on the desk." Piper pointed out taking the helmet from him.

"Hey Piper." Natasha said kindly.

"Nat." Piper nodded back politely as she walked away. She wished she didn't hear them.

A time heist? It sounded ridiculous at first, but... Could it work?

No. Tony was right. Why even consider something so ridiculous?

Because Peter would try it out.

She walked back on to the patio quietly so they couldn't hear her.

"Tony..." Steve tried. "We have to take a stand."

"We did stand." Tony pointed out, "And yet, here we are."

"I know you got a lot on the line." Scott began. "You got a wife, two daughters. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. Bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even-"

"That's right, Scott, I won't. Leave it." She made eye contact with Tony for a brief second as she heard Morgan and Pepper talk. She tapped on the wall. "Got a kid."

Morgan ran out to Tony who picked her up. "Mommy told me to come and save you."

Even Pepper was trying to give them a hint, via cutest kid on Earth.

"Good job." Tony said pushing her hair back to look her in the face. "I'm saved." He looked up to Steve, Nat and Scott. "I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was-

"Tony, I get it." Steve tried again. "And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance."

"I got my second chance right here, Cap." He said standing with Morgan. "I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch." He walked inside, not bothering to look back.

"Piper." Steve turned to her as she walked toward the door. "Surely you could convince-"

Piper shot webbing at his mouth. "If you don't talk shop, he said. And why should I convince him? I lost everyone I ever knew during the Snap. Aunt? Dust. Brother? Dust. Half my friends and classmates? Dust. The ones left died in accidents as a result of the others disappearing. This," She gestured to the house. "This is all I have left. Tony's right, we can't gamble on this. Prove to me that this plan could work. Then I'll help."

"So you're going to do nothing?" Scott said incredulous.

"Do nothing?" Piper turned to him. "I don't know if they told you, but I killed Thanos. Chopped his head off. Almost every night since, I go out into different cities to try and somewhat maintain the crime. I write to give people the smallest bit of hope we can recover."

She walked closer to him. "What have you been doing the last 5 years? Better yet, what were you doing before, because I never even heard of you until my brother kicked your sorry ass at that airport."

Scott swallowed and opened his mouth, no sound coming out.

"So don't think I do nothing. I've been working my ass off to make things better." She looked to Nat. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't lose everything a third time. I can't."

"I understand." Natasha nodded.

Piper put a hand on the doorknob, before sighing. Be nice, Pepper had said.

She looked back. "Try Bruce. Last I heard he was somewhere in New York." She looked to Scott remembering the changes Bruce went through. "And don't stare. It's rude."

Not waiting for a reply she walked in.

Later that night, she sat in her room, her suit laying in front of her. She had just finished patching up her uniform.

Now she had her laptop balanced on her lap as she looked at her draft.

_'It's been 5 years since the Decimation. Usually I'd be thinking about the aunt who disappeared in front of me or the twin who I never got to say bye to. _

_But right now? All I can think about is my little sister. She'll be turning 5 later this year, and I already got her a birthday present. Don't tell her, but it's an old Iron Man action figure I had found at a second hand store. _

_I don't know why honestly. Maybe it's cause her favorite hero is Iron Man. Maybe it's cause growing up I had one exactly like that. I slept with it the way most girls my age slept with teddy bears. After my parents death, Tony Stark announced he was Iron Man and suddenly things felt so much more hopeful. Now I know the man's made mistakes, but haven't we all? There's something comforting about that. _

_Late at night, I wonder if Thanos ever regretted what he did 5 years ago. If he could would he go back and stop himself from snapping? Would he do things differently? _

_What could I have done differently? But now, I'm trying to live with no regrets. I try to live to do my best. For myself and others. _

_So what are you going to do?'_

She looked away from the laptop, to where 2 pictures of her families sat. The first one held her parents, her aunt and uncle and what had to be 6 year old versions of her and Peter at a family dinner. Her hand strayed to her father's ring. The other was of her, Tony, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey sitting around the hospital bed when Morgan was first born.

_You know what you're going to do._

Piper got up from the bed and grabbed a red drawstring bag, stuffing her uniform in it along with extra knives and web fluid. She threw on a pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt and combat boots before grabbing the bag and leaving.

She peeked into Morgan's room to see the girl dead asleep. She creeped in and petted her hair back gently, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be safe. Remember I love you 3000."

Piper made sure to close the door as quietly as possible before walking downstairs. She stopped a few steps before the bottom to hear Pepper and Tony talking.

"-seems like you can." Pepper was saying.

"Not if I stop." Tony argued. "I can put a pin in it right now, and stop."

"Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my life."

"I sometimes feel I should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake... go to bed."

"But would you be able to rest?"

Piper walked loudly down the last few steps getting their attention. "Hey."

"Piper..." Pepper said surprised. "I thought you weren't going on Patrol tonight."

"I'm not." Piper confessed. "I was thinking about when they came earlier."

"You want to join them." Tony realized.

"Peter would do the same for us."

"I know."

"I want to ignore it, but I can't."

"I know."

"But I'm not even sure if it'll work-"

"It will. I figured it out." She gaped at Tony. "Guess we both had the same issue."

"Guess so." Tony looked at Pepper. "I'll be coming home."

"I know." Pepper said sadly. "You always do."

"And I always will." The two kissed. He looked at her. "We leave in 5."

The two took turns driving to the Compound. Right now Tony was driving the last leg of the way.

"You think this will work?" Tony said breaking the comfortable silence.

"I have no idea." Piper admitted. "I want it to, but..."

"But you don't want to hope."

"And at the same time I can't stop hoping. But you know what?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised I understand how you figured out Time travel."

He chuckled. "Never underestimate me." He sighed. "I had FRIDAY run different models until I got one that worked."

"And you're sure it will?"

"Yeah." He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently as they pulled into the Compound parking lot. " We're bringing him back."

Piper smiled as they passed Steve, "I think you-"

"I know." He said stopping and reversing the car to Steve.

Piper rolled down her window. "Why the long face?"

"Let me guess." Tony said, "He turned into a baby."

"Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"That's the EPR paradox." Tony continued as they got out of the car. Piper grabbed her bag before getting out. "Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody could of cautioned you against it."

"You did."

"Oh, did I?" Tony said in fake shock. "Thank God, I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it." He held up the wrist with his new invention. They made enough for the team. "A fully functioning time-space GPS. I just want peace. Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it."

"Me, too."

"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priority is to bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I found?"

Tony looked to her sadly, undoubtedly also thinking of Morgan, as they walked to the trunk. "I have to, at all costs. And, maybe not die trying will be nice."

"Sounds like a deal." Steve said as Tony opened the truck revealing the infamous Captain America shield. "Tony, I don't know-"

"Why? He made it for you." Tony held it out to him. "Plus, honestly I have to get it out the garage before Morgan takes it sledding."

"That would be fun though." Piper thought aloud.

"Thank you, Tony." Steve said taking it.

"Will you keep that a little quietly?" Tony asked as they walked inside. "Didn't bring one for the whole team. We are getting, the whole team, yeah?"

"We're working on that right now." Steve admitted.

"Well Rocket better come." Piper noted. "He still owes me $50."

**AN:**

**Hi! So, my second summer course is starting soon and I'll probably be moving soon so I have no idea when I'll be able to post again. So enjoy this. **

**Sorry if I made Piper seem rude toward Steve, I just feel she would still have some resentment towards him on Tony's behalf. She is very protective of her loved ones. **

**Credit where credit is due, Dobby is from Harry Potter (I forgot which movie that line was from). Ben Urich and Angela Yin are characters from the comics that work at the Daily Bugle.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

**AnimeLover229: I intend to use the first part of this story to explore my version of the Endgame plot, the next will be interacting with the Returned, and then we get into a new challenge. But yes, there is going to be drama.**

**pottermaniac6: I'm glad you love this. And please enjoy, again I don't know when I'll be able to update again.**

**ashleyag: Enjoy. **

**HeavenlyMonster: I'm glad you're enjoying this and appreciate any encouragement. **

**Now the next few chapters are going to be Endgame heavy, and I know not everyone has seen it, so if you haven't seen the movie, you may be lost in some parts. This is your final warning ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD. As always enjoy and please review. Thank you. **

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PP POV**  
She sat in the lab as she put the final touches on the uniform (she had given Scott his already so they can do tests, and she already put hers on) and the watches as Tony, Bruce and Rocket made a giant time machine as Thor walked in, she could also hear Clint and Natasha arriving.

This was her life now.

"Hey Pipe!" Tony yelled as she walked out the lab equipment in hand, "How we doing?"

"Just finished." Piper said as Scott walked in already in uniform. "You?"

"Good." Bruce answered. "Ready to test this out. You ready Scott?"

"Yeah! No."

"Scott, calm down." Piper encouraged.

"Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip, each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus, One test run." He looked down. "All right. I'm not ready for this".

"I'll do it." Piper offered.

"No." They looked over to Clint who leaned on the door frame. "I'll go."

"See!" Scott said gesturing to him as Piper gave his outfit.

Once he was dressed Bruce started to explain the process.

"Now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift." Bruce explained. "Don't worry about it."

"Wait a second," Rhodey interrupted. "Let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time? why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know? And..." He moved his hands in miming motion of stabbing and then slitting a throat.

"First of all," Bruce started. "That's horrible-"

"It's Thanos." Rhodey protested.

"-And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future."

"Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." Rhodey reasoned.

"Bingo." Clint pointed to Rhodey.

"That's not how it works." Bruce said exasperated.

"Well, that's what I heard." Clint said.

"What? By who? Who told you that?"

"Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time-"

"- Quantum Leap." Scott added as Piper rolled her eyes. It was like hearing Peter and Ned argue again.

"- A Wrinkle in Time," Rhodey added, the three men took turns listing other time travel movies.

"-Somewhere in Time"

"-Hot Tub Time Machine-"

"-Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel."

"Die Hard?" Scott shouted. "No, it's not..."

"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future."

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's the multiverse theory basically." Piper explained patiently. "Any change you make won't affect this time line but makes a whole new one."

"Exactly!" Bruce said happily.

"You ready?" Rocket said as Clint activated his helmet.

"Sure."

"Alright." Bruce said. "You'll only be gone for a minute or two and then we're bringing you back. Alright?"

"Sure."

"Going in 3...2..1."

They stared at the empty spot.

"It worked?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Let's find out." Bruce pressed a few buttons. "Bringing him back in 3-2-1."

Clint stumbled forward as he held onto a baseball glove, tears in his eyes. "It works." He said as he tossed the glove to Tony who was walking in.

Piper smiled to herself. This will actually work!

"Okay so the 'how' works." Steve noted as they gathered in the conference room. "Now we gotta figure out the 'when' and 'where'. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Well," Tony added. "Substitute the word 'encounter' for damn near killed by one of the six Infinity Stones."

"I haven't." Piper pointed out.

"I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about." Scott said exasperated.

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."

"Our history." Tony narrowed. "So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Steve said.

"Correct." Tony agreed. "So. Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?"

They turned to see Thor propped in a chair with sunglasses on his eyes. Completely unresponsive.

"Is he asleep?" Piper asked walking closer.

"I think he's dead." Rhodey said slightly disgusted.

All Piper could think of was an old video see saw online as she watched him snore softly.

She slapped his face, causing him to jump, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"What happened?" Thor asked confused as Rocket laughed.

"You were about to tell us about the Aether..." Piper said gently.

"Where to start?" Thor said as he stood up and walked to the floating screen where the images were as Piper sat to take notes. "Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone. Someone's called it a stone before. Ahem... It's more of a... an angry sludge, sort of thing. So... Someone's gonna need to amend that, and stop saying that."

She looked at her notepad. _'Aether= evil alien, sludge'_

"Here's an interesting story, though." Thor rambled. "About the Aether. My grandfather, many years ago, had to hide the stone from the Dark Elves. Scary beings."

She then wrote next to her previous notes, _'Hidden in space rock by Thor's grandpa'_

"So Jane..." An image of Doctor Foster appeared on screen. "Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine. She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her. And, she became very, very sick. And very sexy."

She glanced over to Tony. He looked equally as weirded out by Thor's... Rambling.

"So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead, and umm... Oh, you know. Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, so... These things happen though, you know."

She wrote in her notes as he rambled about life. '_Thor not over Jane. Needs a date.'_ She glanced at him again. _'And a shower.'_

"Eggs? Breakfast?" Steve offered.

"No. I'd like a Bloody Mary."

"Next?"

"Right." Rocket jumped onto the table. "Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag."

"Is that a person?" Scott asked.

"Morag's a planet. Quill was a person."

She crossed out the first part and wrote '_Power on Morag w/ Quill'_

"Like a planet?" Scott asked excitedly. "Like in outer space?"

"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything. Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll take you to space."

"Behave Rocket." Piper chided.

'_Do not put Rocket w/ Scott.'_

"Which one's Quill?" Rhodey asked curiously.

"The idiot that attacked Thanos before we could get the glove off." Tony supplied. Piper's pencil snapped in half as she registered his words.

Quill was the reason they lost, or part of the reason at least.

"You're not going to kill him." Tony said as Piper looked up innocently.

"No promises." She smiled wickedly as she picked up a new pencil.

Nebula stood next. "Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir.

"What is Vormir?" Natasha, who was also taking notes, asked.

"A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence."

On her notes she wrote _'Soul on Vormir = Scariest environment imaginable'_

"It's where... Thanos murdered my sister."

Based on what Nebula and Rocket have said, Gamora would be hard to kill. Whatever was there had to be dangerous.

"Noted." Piper said as she wrote. 'Go to Vormir'

"And we all know Loki had the tesseract- Space stone and mind stone in New York." Piper noted.

"That time stone guy.." Natasha said.

"Doctor Strange." Tony clarified.

"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?"

"Neuro-stuff meets rabbit from a hat." Tony said boredly.

"Nice place in the village, though." Bruce added.

"Yeah. Sullivan Street."

"Hmm... Bleecker."

"Wait, he lived in New York?" Natasha caught.

"No. He lived in Toronto."

"Yeah, not Bleecker. It's Sullivan."

"Guys." Piper said. "if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York."

They all looked to her.

"Son of a bitch," Tony realized. "2012."

/

As the others were still getting ready, Piper went to the garage, where the transport was, to call Harry.

"Hey babe." Harry greeted.

"Babe?" Piper echoed.

"No?" She could hear his smile.

"No."

"What's up?"

Piper bit her lip as she began to pace. "I'm with the Avengers upstate. We're bringing them back."

Silence. "Bringing them back?" Harry echoed. "The ones who disappeared?"

"Yes."

"H-H-How is that possible? I thought you said the stones were destroyed?"

"They are, but we kinda figured out time travel and can bring the stones back. Temporarily at least."

"And this will bring everyone back?"

"Yes." Piper smiled to herself. "You'll get to meet Peter and May."

"You'll meet my Dad." Harry said numbly. Piper bit her lip. Harry did mention the two of them had a strained relationship. The way she imagined Tony and Howard's were.

"Harry." She said gently but firmly. "Your Dad would be proud of what you've accomplished these past five years. And if not? You could always piss him off by coming over to the Stark Side." She said the last part in a mock Darth Vader voice. "We have cookies."

Harry laughed. "I may actually consider that. So you figured out time travel?"

"Well Tony did, but..."

"Just be careful okay."

"I will." Piper promised.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Always." She didn't know what would happen on Vormir.

"I love you."

Piper held in her gasp. Neither of them had said it yet. But he had to know. "I love you too."

With that she hung up sighing as she looked down at her phone.

"You don't have to do this." She looked over to Clint. "We could manage this without you."

Piper forced a smile. "Please. You, me and Scott were the only ones not involved in a battle with Thanos the first time around. Obviously they need us."

Clint snorted. "Maybe." Clint stepped closer. "You know in all the time I knew him, before the Accords, Tony didn't mention having a daughter."

"I'm not his daughter." Piper corrected. "Biologically speaking. I didn't meet Tony until just before the airport fight. He recruited Spider- Man to web y'all up. He wanted as little pain as possible. My twin brother, Peter and I shared the mantle of Spider- Man, at the time. Tony of course figured it out. I would've been at the fight too, but I got sick.

"After that, Peter and Tony agreed to call Spider- Man- ing an internship with Stark Industries. Over time, Tony started coming around more. Actually mentoring us. And then he was practically family. Peter and I would actually spend some nights up here. watching movies and hanging out. And then Thanos came and ruined everything." She looked at Clint, whose gaze held a mixture of awe and understanding. "My Aunt disappeared during the Decimation, so Tony and Pepper took me in since I was only 16." She paused. "16..." She laughed to herself. "I'm five years older than my twin brother."

Clint placed a hand on her shoulder. "The important thing is he's coming back."

"And your kids." Piper agreed. "From what Natasha's told me, I think I'll like them. Were any of them archers like you?"

Clint smiled sadly. "Lila. I was teaching her when it happened."

"We're getting them back." Piper reaffirmed as the others walked into the room.

"All right." Steve began. "We have a plan. Six stones, three teams, one shot. Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family...We lost a part of ourselves."

She could still remember her, May and Peter in their apartment. Her hand strayed to the ring on her necklace.

"Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs."

One shot. That's all they need.

"Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket noted as they gathered into their teams.

"Right?" Scott agreed.

"You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket asked as Clint pocketed a tiny version of Rocket's ship.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay." Clint said. "I'll do my best."

"As promises go, that was pretty lame."

Natasha smiled reassuringly and excitedly. "See you in a minute."

She pushed on her watch, looking in awe as she traveled through a blue tunnel. She wondered if this was what people on psychedelic trips saw.

Finally she was spit out on a planet with a purple hue. And nothing alive was there except for them.

"Well this is creepy." Piper noted as they regrew Rocket's ship and got the mini ship out for Rhodey and Nebula. Nebula was putting in coordinates as Piper looked around.

What happened here? She could make out ruins in the distance. Meaning there had to have been a civilization here before.

As Piper was occupied, Rhodey turned to Clint and Natasha. "Look I know things are going to be hard enough as is. But whatever happens out there, make sure Piper gets back. It'll destroy Tony if he loses her too."

"Losing a child would destroy any parent." Clint agreed.

"Ready for take off." Nebula said walking out.

"Be safe." Piper said with a smile as she hopped into the ship.

"You guys watch each other's six!" Rhodey called out as the doors closed. Clint and Natasha went to the front seats, while Piper got right behind them.

She sat looking out the window as the ship took off. Watching as stars filled up the sky.

'_If you look up there' She told Morgan, who looked into the telescope, as they and Harry laid on the blanket outside of the lake house. 'You'll find Sirius, the dog star.'_

_Harry leaned to her and whispered. 'The best stars are in your eyes.'_

_Piper snorted. 'That's cheesy even for you.'_

"We're a long way from Budapest." Clint said as Natasha laughed.

Piper leaned forward curiosity getting the best of her. "What happened in Budapest?"

/

**TS POV**

"-All right, Cap." Tony said as he looked through his glasses into the elevator. "I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor."

"On it." Steve said. "Head to the lobby."

"Alright." Tony stepped back letting his suit form around him before stepping off the building. "I'll see you there."

Tony quickly found an alley and changed into a tactic SHIELD uniform. Making sure to cover his recognizable face.

"Hello?" He heard a childish voice call out as he stepped out of the alley. He could see Morgan in his mind's eye. "Hello?!"

"Hey sweetie." He said kneeling in front of the little girl with wild and messy brown hair, her face covered in dirt from everything that happened. "What's wrong?"

"I-I got separated from my family." She hiccuped wrapping her arms around herself. "Can you help me?"

"Of course." He promised. He'd have to make this quick though. He held out a hand to her which she cautiously took. Tony led her over to where a group of officers were. "Sir," He called out. "Can you help this girl find her family? I'm needed inside."

One of the officers nodded stepping forward. "Of course." He then took the girls hand. "Come on sweetheart, let's find your family."

Tony smiled to himself before turning to walk away.

"My names Jefferson." He heard the officer say. "What's yours?"

"Piper." The girl said softly. "Piper Parker."

Tony's head snapped back to the girl. Piper never told him she was in the city during the Battle of New York.

"Tony, you in position?" Scott's voice rang in his ear.

"Almost there." Tony answered as he walked in. He'd talk to Piper later. Now he had to give himself a heart attack.

/

**PP POV**

After a riveting story and long ride, they arrived on Vormir. There was no sign of life anywhere. Just sand, mountains and rivers.

"Okay." Piper said as they walked. "How is it these planets are simultaneously beautiful and creepy?"

"Have to agree." Clint said as they got closer to a mountain. "Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome."

Once they were at the base of the mountain, Piper jumped up before sticking to a random spot several feet above them. She looked down at them with a small smirk. "Come on guys, we can't be wasting time."

Natasha groaned as she and Clint slowly started climbing. "I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain."

"He's not a raccoon!" Piper called out as she continued climbing up the side like a spider.

"Whatever, he eats garbage." Natasha said as Clint chuckled.

Piper stopped sitting at the top. When she looked down, she saw they were only half way up. Piper blew hair our of her face before shooting web at both of them and pulled them up.

"WOW!" Clint yelled grabbing onto the web as if it were a life line.

"Did I scare you?" Piper teased as she helped them onto the top.

"No." Clint grumbled as he tried to pull off the web. "A little help?"

"Sure." Piper said as she looked for her web dissolvent. "Just let me..." She made sure to leave it, just in case she had to do something Tony would call stupid. "Crap."

"Fine." Clint muttered as he moved his sword and cut off the web. "Please tell me this stuff isn't coming out of you."

"Why does everyone think that?" Piper asked annoyed. "If it came out of me, it'd come out of my-."

"Welcome." They jumped taking out their weapons, to see a wraith like creature consumed in black smoke with a red face. "Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. Piper, daughter of Richard."

Piper blinked at him, lowering her kindjals slightly. This man knew her? And who her father was? Most people assumed Tony was her biological father. And before that they thought Ben was. But she never forgot Richard. Every year she'd go to his grave on Father's Day and his birthday just to feel close to him. She ached to grab onto his ring around her neck.

"Who are you?" Natasha demanded.

"Consider me a guide." the wraith said. "To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone."

"Oh good. You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way." Natasha said as they lowered their weapons.

"If only it were that easy." The figure spoke before he began to lead them.

She looked at the others. Was sounding creepy apart of the job description of stone keeper?

Finally they stopped in front of a cliff where two large stone pillars towered over them. Piper looked at the ground seeing a circle with a line trailing out of it toward the cliff's edge. This was a track, Piper realized.

/

**NR POV**

"What you seek lies in front of you... as does what you fear." The man said.

"The stone is down there?" Natasha asked as they looked over the ledge.

"For one of you. In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul."

Piper jerked back, walking away from the edge.

Of course. Natasha realized as they walked from the edge, she sitting down on a nearby rock. This was why Nebula's sister was dead. Thanos killed his own daughter for the stone. And now one of them would share her fate.

"How's it going?" She heard Clint say. He leaned toward her and whispered in a quieter voice he said. "Maybe he's making this shit up."

"No I don't think so." Natasha said.

"Why cause he knows your Daddy's name?"

"I didn't." She pointed out.

"Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter." Piper reminded walking to them. "It's not a coincidence."

"Yeah." Clint conceded.

"Whatever it takes." Natasha reminded as she looked to Clint. They promised to make sure Piper got home.

"Whatever it takes." Clint agreed.

"Whatever it takes." Piper echoed.

Natasha stood. "If we don't get the stone, billions of people stay dead."

"Then I guess we know who it's gotta be." Clint said standing closer to her.

"I guess we do." They held hands. She owed Clint everything, a life of her own. Now it was her turn to return the favor.

Natasha looked in Clint's eyes and saw the same resolve she had.

"I'm starting to think, we mean different people here, Natasha."

"For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing: Get to right here." Natasha explained. "That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back."

"Oh, don't you get all decent on me now."

"What, you think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot." Natasha said.

"Yeah well, I don't want you to, because I..." His tone and eyes softened. "Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become."

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes."

"Maybe you should."

"You didn't."

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" They leaned their heads against each other, eyes closed. This was going to be the hardest thing she ever did.

As they separated, web stuck their arms to their sides. "You know that was really sweet." Piper said as they looked at her, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "It's adorable really."

"Piper." Natasha said as she struggled, reaching for the knife at her side."Think about this-"

"I have." Piper said. "I never did tell you growing up you were my favorite Avenger."

"Piper-" She cut Clint off.

"Almost everyone I have ever loved have died. It's my turn now." Piper laughed softly, tears pooling her eyes. "Y'all are going to love Peter."

Finally she grabbed onto her blade. "Piper don't do this."

"Just tell them okay?"

They sliced off their webs and ran toward her, as Piper shot webs at their watches.

"NO!" Natasha shouted as her helmet involuntarily clicked into place and sucked them back into the Quantum tunnel.

**/**

**AN:**

**... I regret nothing. **

**Unfortunately, no reviews this week. Is that why I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger or am I just a little evil? **

**I'm honestly surprised I wasn't too busy to post this, so enjoy. I don't know the next time I will post so... Sorry. **

**As always please enjoy and review. Thank you. **

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TS POV**

How did they mess this up so bad? Personally he blamed 2012 Hulk, and maybe 2012 him. Of course with all there planning he would forget the part where Hulk burst out of the stairwell. In their timeline this gave them the opportunity to prove they knew what they were doing enough to get Pierce off their back about the Tesseract and Loki. And here it gave the perfect opportunity to give Loki the Tesseract!

_I don't wanna go. Please, sir, I don't wanna go. _

He's failed Peter again.

"Cap..." Tony called out as Steve arrived in the alley, where he and Scott waited. "Sorry, buddy we got a problem."

"Huh. Yeah, we do." Scott said bitterly.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" He sighed annoyed seeing Steve's lecture face. "You know what, give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with a Hulk."

"You said that we had one shot!" Scott said frustrated, "This, this was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing."

_I know that!_ He wanted to yell. But one of them had to be the calm one.

"You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself."

"You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself." Of course he has a kid response. "No! Come on! You never wanted a time heist, you went on board with the time heist."

What more did he want him to say. "I dropped the ball."

"You ruined the time heist."

"Is that what I did?"

"Yeah!"

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" Steve asked.

"No, no, no." Scott said. "There's no other options. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that... Bye, bye. You're not going home."

"Yeah," Steve said. "Well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either."

Home. He remembered Steve once calling the Avengers and Compound his home, but then he traded it all for the past with Bucky Barnes, as if everything would go back to normal, like Peggy and- And Howard!

Howard always talked about how Cap was made at Camp Lehigh, where SHEILD was based, and where Pym worked on the particles!

"I got it." Tony said. "There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State."

"When were they both there?" Steve asked clearly following his train of thought for once.

"They were there at a..." He knew they were there when his Dad and Pym both worked there. "I've a vaguely exact idea."

"How vague?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked. "Where are we going?"

"I know for a fact they were there..."

"Who's they? What are we doing? Guys, what's up? What is it?"

"Well, it looks like we're improvising." That was his go to. Go to work, and improvise.

"Right. - What are we improvising?"

"Scott, get this back to the compound." Tony said handing him the scepter. "Suit up."

"What's in New Jersey?"

"0-4, 0-4..." He was pretty sure this day would work."Uhh, 0-7."

"0-7." Steve repeated as he punched in the coordinates.

"1-9-7-0."

"Are you sure?"

"Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back."

"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant." Tony ignored Scott, looking to Steve. "You trust me?"

Please trust me.

"I do." Steve nodded.

"Your call."

"Here we go." Steve said before they pushed their watches.

**N POV**

Why hadn't she thought of her past self interfering with her present self? She should've anticipated this?

When discussing plans with her and Rocket, Piper always said they tended to rush things, over looking simple, but basic things.

Like how her current programming could mesh with her past.

You disgust me. Her past self had told her. That wasn't entirely false. She had spent years hating everyone, including herself for pretty much everything.

Thanos for what he did to her. Gamora for being perfect. Maw for being an annoying little suck up. Corvus and Proxima for being able to find love with each other. Cull for being an idiot. And most of all, she hated herself for being none of those things.

And now that hatred is coming back to haunt her.

Worst, it's going to mess everything up for the future.

She thought back to when she had met Morgan. She was on Earth, trying to get some information from Thor who was starting to put on weight.

_Tony and his wife Pepper were at the compound, introducing the baby to Natasha who would be her godmother, whatever that meant._

_"Hey," Tony said as he and Pepper walked side by side. "How's it going?"_

_"Fine." Nebula said shortly as she looked over her weapon. It had been glitching recently. _

_"You got a minute?" Tony said a strange tone in his voice._

_She looked up to see Tony was holding a small bundle of red, the same shade as his armor._

_"What's that?" Nebula asked turning to them. _

_"Nebula, this is my daughter, Morgan." Tony said proudly as Nebula ignored the ice in her chest. "Morgan this is Nebula, one of the best warriors you'll ever meet."_

_Nebula blinked up to him. He couldn't have meant that. Could he?_

_"Would you like to hold her?" Pepper asked sweetly._

_Nebula hesitated. She was a cold blooded killer. She used these hands to strangle, maim, murder. And they trusted her to hold an infant?_

_Not noticing her discomfort, Tony deposited the infant into her arms. Nebula tensed as the kid moved slightly. Had she done something wrong? Was she going to cry? Would Tony punish her or-_

_Her thoughts screeched to a halt as the baby blinked large brown eyes at her. The baby giggled grabbing onto one of Nebula's metallic fingers. _

She wished she had accepted Gamora's offer to stay with them after the battle with Ego. Thanos wouldn't have used her to force Gamora to Vormir, Gamora would still be alive, and so would half the universe. She wouldn't fail to protect Morgan.

Only now she had. Nebula clenched her fist. She would find a way to fix this.

I'll help them by killing Thanos, she had told her sister. And she would.

**TS POV**

_Where was it?_ he thought to himself as he raced through the empty lab under Camp Lehigh.

He almost leap with joy finding the stupid cube. He used his glove to open the protective case.

He stared at the cube for a moment. "Gotcha." He said before stuffing it into a random briefcase someone left lying around. "Back in the game."

"Arnim, you in there?" Tony tensed at the voice even as he tried to walk away. "Arnim? Hey!" The child in him forced him to freeze as he turned ever slightly to see him. "The door's this way, pal." Howard Stark said gesturing the way they came.

"Oh, yeah." Tony turned around trying to get away from the man.

"I'm looking for Dr. Zola. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, no, Dr. Zola. No, I haven't seen a soul."

"Pardon me. Do I know you?"

" No, sir. I'm, a... visitor from MIT." He fiddled with the name badge, moving it before Howard could get a good look at it.

"Huh. MIT. Got a name?"

"Uh..." He's a genius in almost every field and he can't think of a single name. "Howard."

"Well, that'll be easy to remember."

"Howard...Potts."

"Well," Howard held out a hand. "I'm Howard Stark."

"Hi." Tony said putting down the briefcase to accept the hand, only to pull back a little too quickly.

"Shit." Howard joked letting go. "Now, don't pull it."

"Yeah..."

"You look a little green around the gills there, Potts."

"I'm fine. Just, long hours." He couldn't remember Howard ever caring for him in the slightest.

"Wanna get some air?"

"Yeah. That would be swell." Tony said as he began to walk away.

"Need your briefcase?" Howard reminded him.

Tony stuttered as he grabbed the case. Leave it to his father to make him feel like an insecure kid again. Was this how Peter and Piper felt when he met them all those years ago.

As they entered the elevator, Tony finally took note of what Howard was holding.

"So, flowers and sauerkraut." Tony noted. "You got a big date tonight?"

Howard sighed tiredly. "My wife's expecting. And, uh Too much time in the office."

"Congratulations." Tony said realizing he was talking to his father before he was ever born.

"Thanks. Hold this, will you?" Howard said handing the items to Tony.

"Yeah, sure." Tony said fighting every urge to explain his thoughts on being handed things. "How far along is she?"

"I don't know... uh..." Howard moved his hand forward, away from his chest to signify her belly, at what would have to be around the eight month mark. "She's at the point where she can't stand the sound of my chewing. I guess I'll be eating dinner in the pantry again."

Tony smiled to himself as he remembered the nights where Pepper would kick him out of the room for breathing too loud. And other days, Piper's natural agility gave her the quietness to be the only person to get within a hundred feet of Pepper.

"I have two girls." That you'll never be able to meet.

"Girls would be nice." Howard said tiredly. "Less of a chance she'd turn out exactly like me."

Didn't Howard want him to be like him? "What'd be so awful about that?"

"Let's just say that the greater good has rarely outweighed my own self-interests." He thought back to Obadiah. How everything with him was always about the profit, no matter who they were selling to, and going on like they hadn't caused the deaths of millions.

**SR POV**

Was Hank Pym always so rude? Steve thought as he saw the younger Hank run down the hall. If so, no matter he and Howard always bumped heads.

He walked into the lab, seeing ant farms that Hank must've been studying near a strange looking helmet. There in a glass case were rows of red Pym particles. He reached out, stuffing a handful in his pocket before quickly walking out-

Freezing when he saw the woman from the elevator side by side with two security guards.

"And you've never seen these two men before?" One of the guards asked.

"No, I've got an eye for this." The woman said confidently. "The two of them looked fishy."

"Can you describe them?"

"Well, one of them had a hippie beard." Crap, she meant Tony.

"Hippie? Like Bee Gees or Mungo Jerry?"

"Definitely Mungo Jerry." He ducked into the closest room just before they passed him.

"Yeah, this is Chesler. I need every available MPs on sub-level 6. We have a potential breach."

Steve let out a sigh of relief as they passed him. Now Tony had to just not get caught and they'd be good to go.

He looked around the dark office and turned to leave not seeing any cameras, only to freeze as he saw a familiar image.

There on the desk, was a picture of him pre serum. Who would have a picture of him? He wondered looking at the door to read 'Margret Carter Director'. Oh.

He looked back to the office to see a window, and Peggy on the other side. He walked closer to it, being careful not to be seen.

This was the Peggy he remembered, and the Peggy that remembered him. Here she was. Alive again. Feet away.

_We can go home now._ He remembered the vision of her once telling him.

_Stay,_ a part of him begged. _Stay with her, redo the last 70 years. You still have that dance you need to-_

His thoughts were cut off as her assistant spoke. "Your husband called."

She was already married. He remembered watching her interview at the Smithsonian.

_A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve...Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a Hydra blockade that had pinned down our allies for months. He saved over a thousand men, including the man who would become my husband, as it turned out. Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life._

He thinks Sharon said his name was Daniel Sousa?

"Is Daniel alright?" She asked turning to her assistant. "The children-"

They would have two kids.

"-Are fine." Her assistant assured. "Just wanted me to tell you he was picking them up from school, so you don't have to worry about that."

Peggy checked her watch before sighing in relief. "That's good. Now where are the files from.." She walked away.

He pulled the old locket with Peggy's picture out of his pocket. She was so similar to how he knew her in the '40's. And yet she had grown without him. And he grew without her. She would be fine. They all would.

He put the locket down on the desk behind his own picture. "Goodbye Peggy."

**TS POV**

"So, where are you at with names?" Tony asked as they walked outside the building.

"Well, if it's a boy, my wife likes Almanzo."

Almanzo Edward Stark?

"Might wanna let that stew. You got time."

"Let me ask you a question." Howard turned to him an uncharacteristic vulnerability to him. "When your kids were born...were you nervous?"

"Wildly. Yeah. I actually adopted my oldest, and somehow that was more nerve wrecking than the birth of my younger daughter."

Piper already had a father. Two in fact, plus her aunt, brother and mother. She had already had a family. He didn't want to replace them. But at the same time she needed him, and as much as it terrified him, he needed her just as much as he needed Pepper.

"Did you feel qualified? For either of them? Like you had any idea how to successfully operate those things?"

"I literally pieced it together as I went along, I thought about what my Dad did, and..."

_And I did things better._

"My old man, he never met a problem he couldn't solve with a belt." Howard lamented.

"I thought my dad was tough on me. And now, looking back, I just remember the good stuff, you know. He did drop the odd pearl."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"No amount of money ever bought a second of time."

"Smart guy."

"He did his best." Tony realized.

"Let me tell you. That kid's not even here yet, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. Good to meet you, Potts."

"Yeah, Howard...Everything's gonna be all right. Thank you" He hugged Howard like he should've years ago. "-For everything you've done for this country." He tried correcting as he separated.

He walked away from Howard spotting Steve standing near the building they had entered. Steve sent him a questioning look, Tony held up the case indicating that's where the Tesseract was. Steve shared a thumbs up.

Good. Now he could get back to his girls.

**NR POV**

She stumbled forward as they landed back in the garage, nausea rising in her as tears pricked her eyes.

She looked around seeing the others had returned safely, although Steve wore a green military outfit, Tony wore a suit and Thor now held his smaller hammer. They were all smiling happily, minus Nebula who never smiled, and Clint who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Did we get them all?" Bruce asked.

And they didn't even have the stone.

"You telling me this actually work?" Rhodey asked excitedly.

"Where's Piper?" Tony asked sharply looking to her and Clint, fear in his eyes. "Where's Piper?!"

Natasha swallowed the lump in her throat. This would destroy him.

"Piper's-" She was cut off as a loud crunch sounded throughout the room.

They looked over to see Piper in her standard Arachne outfit, sitting at the desk, her feet propped up as she ate from a big bag of chips, Salem the cat curled on her lap.

Natasha stared dumbfounded. How was this possible? The man had said...

"About time y'all got here." Piper said putting the bag on the desk as Salem sat off. "Turns out I accidentally set my watch an hour too early for re-entry." She said standing up as she tossed an orange rock in the air. "I got the soul stone though."

Tony sighed in relief walking over to her, enveloping her in a hug as the others got off the platform. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, catching Nat's eye over his shoulder, before discretely putting a finger over her mouth.

They were definitely talking about this later.

**AN:**

**Piper's alive!**

**Sorry, I know this was a comp out but I know what I'm doing here (I hope.) I have an idea for the future of this story. **

**But of course, I made y'all wait until the last moment to show her alive, and not that anyone cares, I brought Salem the cat back into the spotlight (trust me he's important).**

**Now with the addition of Piper, I wanted to change Tony and Howard's reunion. I know it isn't a major change from the film I know, but it was one of my favorite movies of the film. **

**And with Steve, I know the writer's said Steve was always her husband, but it didn't make all that much sense to me(timeline wise). I don't hate what Marvel decided to do, but I don't love it. So this was my solution. Fan fiction.**

**Daniel Sousa is a reference to a Peggy Carter the TV show character, I have no idea if that was Peggy's original husband. And I got the idea for Steve's alternative approach from various Tumblr and Pinterest posts.**

**I can't thank y'all enough for all the reviews I got this week. It's the most I've gotten for one chapter so quickly!**

**MoonLightSkies16: I literally laughed out loud when I saw your comment. I wasn't expecting anyone to have a strong reaction. **

**Driller63: Sorry..? Like I said, I have an idea in mind for what I'm doing going forward, hopefully things go well. And I'm glad you're enjoying this. **

**otherworlder81: Can't argue that is a correct reaction. But I also like Batman, specifically Bat- family.**

**AlchemyWriter: I don't think anyone was expecting me to do that. But since she's back for now, you may just get what you want this time.**

**19vanelkc: I had to suppress my laughter for this. **

**Guest: I see you were thinking ahead. I wanted to show Clint and Natasha not actually getting the stone to put a seed of doubt in my reader's minds. So this is how they got the stone. **

**ashleyag: I'm glad you loved it. I hope you don't hate that I brought her back. But please enjoy. **

**Grazi: Eu não sei portugues. (Esta é a língua em que você estava escrevendo?) Então eu não escrevo nele, estou usando o Google Tradutor para isso, desculpe por erros, mas eu ainda estou feliz que você esteja lendo. E espero que esteja traduzindo isso corretamente. Aqui está a próxima parte! E estou feliz que você ama essa história.**

**HeavenlyMonster: I'm glad you like this. And aww thank you, I was afraid people would find this super chessy. **

**Thank all of y'all so much! As always please enjoy and review. Until next time. **

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PP POV**

Tony had ushered her away from the group as Salem ran off to hide in some corner.

"Everything alright?" Piper asked as she sat on the conference room table.

"Yeah." Tony assured as he sat on a chair near her. "How old where you during the Battle of New York?"

Piper blinked cut off guard by the random question. "9- ish."

"And where were you when it happened?"

"In the city." She confessed, not liking talking about that day. "Peter and I celebrated our birthdays on different days, so we'd each get a day to ourselves like other kids could, like our parents had. Peter wanted to see Stark tower in person. More correctly he wanted to see you.

"But then aliens started pouring out of a giant wormhole in the sky. We ran trying to get to safety. But in the chaos I was separated from them. Wound up in an alley, and I stared there until I saw the aliens collapsed. And then I found some officers, and they helped me find May, Peter and Ben." She looked up to Tony who had a look of understanding on his face. "Why?"

"When we were back in 2012," He started. "I found this lost little girl wandering around, looking for her family. But she wasn't looking for her parents. She was looking for her aunt and uncle."

Piper stared up at him with wide eyes. "You?"

"In one timeline." Tony smiled to her. "What about you? Anything interesting? What happened while you were there?"

_Lie to him and save him a heart attack? Or tell him the truth?_

"Nothing really. We went there, talked to a ghost wraith thing, and got the stone."

"A ghost wraith thing?"

"He called himself the stone's guardian?"

"Weirder things have happened." Tony said looking at the soul stone. "Well I should get to work on this thing."

"This will work." Piper said surely as she stood up. "I'm going to work on my armor. Let me know when you're done."

"Don't do anything-"

"-There's a gray area I know!" Piper called out as she walked out of the room. She paused seeing Clint and Natasha sitting on the couch talking intently, not having noticed her yet.

Yeah, they were definitely going to kill her... If they saw her.

As quietly as she could she jumped onto the ceiling, quietly crawling in the garage without them noticing.

As she entered the garage she pulled out her phone. Harry had to know.

"Hello?" Harry answered boredly.

"I'm back." Piper greeted.

"Welcome home my Angel of Verdun." Harry said voice elevated.

Piper scoffed with an eye roll. "You were watching Edge of Tomorrow, weren't you?"

"It's a good movie." Harry, much like her, watched movies to take her mind off problems.

"You just like watching Emily Blunt."

"She's hot and more importantly a great actress. One of the best parts of the movie."

"Not disagreeing with your assessment of the great Miss Blunt. But Edge of Tomorrow is not a time travel movie, it's a Groundhog Day movie."

"Have you even seen that?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. So when should I expect to see people randomly appearing?"

"Hour or so?" Piper guessed. "Tony, Bruce and Rocket are working on a gauntlet."

"A gauntlet?"

"We can't just gather them and ask like in horror movies. They need a vessel to be controlled through." Or so Nebula had said.

"I'll take your word for it. Oh! There's something I want to show you. When can you come over?"

"Why don't you come up here?" Piper offered. "You could check out the gauntlet, I can check out what you have. Plus I could help you come up with what to say when you see your Dad again."

"And I can hear your story." Harry said in a more normal tone. "I'll be there in an hour?"

"Alright." Piper smiled. "See you soon."

"Love you."

"You too." Piper hung up before looking at her phone.

She knew she couldn't avoid the story forever, but how to tell them. She barely understood what happened.

_Piper looked toward the cliff after forcing Nat and Clint back as she took off her own watch and setting it down on the ground. "Wrap this around the stone and send it back to them."_

_Not waiting for a response she ran to the edge jumping off- Only to feel something push her back onto the cliff. _

_She rolled a couple of times before stilling. "What the hell?!"_

_"The stone won't accept your sacrifice." The wraith explained. "Unless there is someone to accept it. As I said you must sacrifice something you love-"_

_"I heard you the first time." Piper yelled grabbing the watch. She looked out into the abyss. "This is bullshit!" She screamed her voice rising to hysteria. "I've lost everything!" Tears stung her eyes. "My family! My friends! And now that it's my life I'm ready tp give you won't accept it?!" She grabbed onto her necklace pulling it off. _

_She looked up to the sky. "This is your fault!" She yelled to her father's spirit. "You said you'd always be with me! And you've never been there!" She let go of the ring, feeling the blood stick to her palm as the ring rolled on the ground. "And I can't even stay angry at you! Because I barely know you and I still love you." _

_Images flashed across her vision. She saw Thanos alone on the cliff. She saw a small green girl staring up at her. 'Tell Nebula she will always be my sister and the best thing that happened to me, in all the time I was with Thanos.' She saw a wasteland swarmed with monsters, Chitauri and leviathans. Thanos in the center of it all. 'I am inevitable.'_

_Piper gasped as she sat up in a shallow lake of sorts. She looked around. How did she end up here? _

_She felt something heavy in her palm as she stood. She looked down as she walked out of the lake to the shore, to see a glowing orange gem. The Soul Stone. _

_"As I said," She looked up to see the Wraith standing in front of her. "You must sacrifice that which you love. The Stone accepted your necklace."_

_Piper's hand drifted to her now empty neck. "I'm never getting it back, am I?"_

_"That is up to the Stone." It said as it held out her watch. "I presume you won't be needing my assistance any longer?"_

Piper sighed running her hand through her hair as she looked down at her glove. She had been infusing nano-tech into the fabric like Tony taught her, hoping it would get her mind off everything. But of course not.

_This is going to work,_ she told herself as she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Nebula stalking in.

"Neb!" Piper called out rushing to the older woman.

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be helping Tony and the others."

"No. My mind's been elsewhere."

"Was it weird?" Piper asked bluntly. "Being back there? Did you see Thanos?"

"No."

"If you had, do you think you would've killed him?" Piper asked genuinely curious. She knew Nebula's drive was to kill Thanos for years. Would seeing him again have set her off?

Nebula was silent, simply staring away.

"I never did apologize, did I?" Piper

"For what?"

"Killing Thanos." After they had returned from killing Thanos, Piper refused to talk about what happened. Thor had demanded she tell him why she did it instead of allowing one of them. She had stayed silent. Nebula hadn't said anything, just gave her a strange look. "You were the one he hurt all those years. You should've been the one to kill him."

"It's fine." Nebula dismissed trying to walk away.

"Nebula, are you alright?" While the woman was always kind of cold, she's never been so stiff and dismissive.

"I'm fine."

"Neb it's been 5 years. I'd like to say I can somewhat read you now." She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, feeling her stiffen under her fingers. Piper relaxed slightly.

_She's worried_. Piper realized.

"You know no matter who we bring back, you'll always be friend. And I'll be here whenever you need me." She hugged the older woman. "I just want you to remember you're not alone here."

Slowly, Nebula held her back.

"How did you get the stone?" She asked as they separated.

"You can't tell Tony." Piper began. "He'd freak out."

Nebula nodded.

"There was a ghost who told us we must sacrifice that which we love the most to get the stone."

"That's why Gamora died." She spat.

"I sent Nat and Clint back and tried to sacrifice myself." She looked away from Nebula's wide eyed stare, her hand straying to her neck. "I tried to run off, but it wouldn't accept me. My father's ring-" She cut off, feeling it's absence. "The stone accepted my father's ring as a sacrifice instead.

"But I heard a voice while I was there." She looked to Nebula, blinking away tears. "It was a woman's voice. She said 'Tell Nebula she will always be my sister and the best thing that happened to me, in all the time I was with Thanos.' I think it was Gamora."

"What?" Nebula asked in shock.

"I guess the stone's omniscient. Maybe it knew Gamora was going to be sacrificed, decided to let her say another goodbye?"

Piper looked to see Nebula's face was unreadable. Piper put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"And we're still family. Now come on. I think they're almost finished with the gauntlet."

"You go on." Nebula said. "I'll wait out here."

"You going to prepare the ship to get them for Titan?" Was the only reason Piper could think of for her not wanting to go with her.

"Yes." Nebula said hesitantly.

"Mind waiting for me? We want to make sure this works before we do anything."

"Of course."

Piper smiled.

/

The rest of them gathered in the lab where Tony, Rocket and Bruce were displaying the gauntlet, and Piper was avoiding Clint's and Nat's gaze, who were kind enough not to cause a scene. It looked exactly like one of the Iron Man gauntlet, except with the addition of the stones.

"Is it ready?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Rocket said. "Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?"

"I'll do it." Thor insisted walking forward. Tony, Steve and Bruce trying to caution him.

"No," Tony said "no, no, no. Stop. Stop."

"Thor, just wait." Steve insisted. "We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet."

"I'm sorry." Thor chuckled. "What, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?"

"We should at least discuss it." Nat pointed out.

"Look, us sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me." He took a deep breath as he looked up pleadingly. "It's my duty. It's not that... It's... stop it! Just let me. Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great."

"Look..." Tony said gently "It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you you're in no condition."

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor challenged.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey guessed.

"Lightning!"

"Yeah." Tony tried again. "Lightning won't help you, pal."

"It's gotta be me."

"You saw what those stones did to Thanos." Piper reminded stepping forward as she remembered seeing his skin so burnt at first she thought it was dirt. She stared at the glove. "It almost killed him. None of you could survive."

"No." Tony said immediately standing in front of her and grabbing her arm. "You are not putting that thing on!"

"The radiation's mostly gamma." Piper reasoned. "Tony, I can do this. It's like...

"I was meant for this." They looked over to Bruce picked up the glove as it morphed to fit his hand.

"Bruce." Natasha said stunned.

"Good to go, yeah?" Rocket asked.

"Let's do it."

"You remember everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today." She could hear Tony's desperation. "Don't change anything from the last five years."

"Got it." Bruce said.

"This is going to have some serious kickback, right?" Piper asked.

The others looked around. Scott and Rhodey activated their helmets, Rocket moved behind Thor who stiffened himself, Piper put on her hood and mask (it should be sturdy enough, it was made by Tony) and Tony activated his own shield protecting him, Nat and Clint.

"Friday, do me a favor and activate protocol 8."

"Yes, boss." As she spoke large metallic sheets barred the doors, walls and windows.

"Everybody comes home." Bruce said sliding it on. Her spidey sense went off as the stones glowed fiercely, electricity dancing between them.

It's burning him, Piper realized as Bruce started screaming excruciatingly as he fell to his knees.

"Take it off!" Piper screamed rushing to him, only to be held back by Tony.

"No wait." Steve said looking toward the green man, "Bruce are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Bruce panted.

"Bruce please!" Piper begged, staying in place only because of Tony's iron grip. "Bruce let me do it!"

Bruce looked to her, giving a pained smiled. "I'm okay." He lifted his arm with a scream before he snapped-

And collapsed on the floor.

"Bruce!" Nat yelled as she and Piper rushed to him, yanking the metal off him, ignoring as it singed her palms, as soon as she was next to him. Her spidey sense still hadn't calmed yet.

"Don't move him!" Tony ordered as he rushed forward and sprayed a cooling agent onto his burnt arm. She saw Clint kick the gauntlet away before he walked off.

"It's alright." Piper promised, trying to will her nerves away. "You're alright."

Suddenly her senses yelled tenfold. She shot up, looking around to see Clint and Scott stepped outside of the room. The others looked up to her as she scanned the room when she spotted the dark shadow against the floor of the room. The sound of something fast travelling through the air.

"Piper what's-"

"GET DOWN!"

The compound exploded.

/

**AN:**

**So, I only got one review this time. Therefore I'm leaving things on a cliff hanger. **

**I was originally planning to keep the Endgame version of how they got the Soul Stone, but then I rewatched the scene and noticed that Red Skull said "That which you love" not "whom you love" like I originally thought. Therefore I found a loophole!**

**Anyways super big thanks to my one reviewer.**

**Grazi: Thank you for the clarification. And I am so glad you loved this chapter. I was worried no one would like it. But I try not to kill my characters for shock value, so Piper lives. And Harry is not heartbroken. As for the don't kill Tony part...? No comment.**

**As always thank you for reading. Please enjoy and review. **

**Bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**N POV**

Nebula looked up as Gamora- Past Gamora- walked in.

"Tell me something." Gamora said staring at her, a cold look in her eyes. "In the future, what happens to you and me?"

"I tried to kill you." Nebula admitted bluntly. "Several times."

She remembered fighting her on Ego. She could still remember the strange rush of catharsis that overwhelmed her when she saw Gamora's life in her hands. When she saw Gamora's fear in her eyes. After a lifetime, she had finally beat Gamora in combat.

"But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters."

_'You'll always be my sister.' Gamora said softly as she hugged her. After a moment, Nebula would embrace her. _

_After a long day of intense training shortly after Thanos death, her robotic arm had short circuited. Nebula tried to fix it herself, but after an hour or so of pestering, let Piper work on it. _

_Nebula told her stories of Gamora. Piper told her stories of Peter. _

_'Looks like we're both missing siblings then.' Piper noted as she tinkered. 'We could be sisters in arms if you want?'_

_'Sister in arms?' Nebula asked._

_'Do they not have that phrase in space?'_

_Nebula shook her head._

_'Well it's a way of saying we've fought together and would trust each other in battle. That you have my respect.'_

Gamora walked closer to her. "Who was that girl? The one that killed Thanos?"

"Piper. See uses the alias Arachne though. She cut off Thanos head for killing her brother. When I learned Thanos killed you, I wanted to be the one to end him, but she beat me to it."

"Come on." Gamora reached down to her. "Thanos wants her dead. We can stop him."

Nebula stared for a moment. How many times had she rejected her offer before.

Nebula firmly grabbed Gamora's arm. "Let's."

**PP POV**

Piper groaned as she lifted the rubble off herself.

This is why you never underestimate your spidey sense! She yelled to herself as she leaned against the rubble of the former Compound, coughing. In the distance she saw a blue beam shoot down into the field. Thanos has just arrived. She could feel her blood boiling and her teeth grind together at the sight of Nebula walking toward him.

She betrayed them. She would make her suffer for this.

"Piper?" Thor walking over to her.

"Where are the others?" She asked looking back toward Thanos.

"Not sure."

"Thanos doesn't have the stones." Piper pointed out as she turned back to Thanos who was sitting on a rock, his helmet and double sword next to him. Nebula now walking away.

"Let's keep it that way then." Thor said next to her.

_Screams filled the city. Screams of terror. Screams of grief. 'It'll be al-' Piles of dust._

"I'm going to kill him." Piper promised as she stalked forward only stopping when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"You already killed him." Thor pointed out pulling her back to his side.

"Then I'll do it again."

"What's he been doing?" Steve asked. as he and Tony approached. She rushed to hug him.

"Comms are done, Fri's working on it." Tony put a hand on her shoulder, he said as they separated, looking back to Thanos . "But they'll be alright."

"Where are the stones?" Steve asked.

"Lost somewhere under all this." Piper said emotionlessly. He was smiling the last time she saw him. "All I know is he doesn't have them."

"So we keep it that way." Thor said.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Steve asked.

"I don't care much." Thor said,

"Good." Piper said leading the way down. "Just as long as we're all in agreement."

"Let's kill him properly this time." Thor said summoning his hammer and his ax. Lightning surrounded him making his armor appear and braiding his beard before walking down.

"You could not live with your own failure." Thanos said as they neared. "Where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me, that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was-"

Piper rolled her eyes as she shot a web at his mouth. His glare deepened at her. "I don't care." She spat. "There's no excuse for genocide."

Thanos stood, ripping the web off with one hand as he put his helmet on with the other.

"Piper." He spat.

"You know me?" She asked genuinely confused as Tony stepped slightly in front of her. She didn't think an evil space dictator would've heard of a single girl from Earth.

"The girl who would kill me." He grabbed his double blade sword. So he knows what happened, but how?

"The girl who did kill you." Tony spat.

"A weaker me." He glared at Piper. "That won't give her the chance."

Tony shoved Piper out of the way as he lifted a shield, taking the brunt of Thanos strike.

Piper slid a few feet before moving to rush into the fray, only to stop as Thor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Piper." Thor ordered as Steve joined the fray. "Find the stones."

"But-"

"GO!"

Piper hesitated looking to Tony who was in mid-combat.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised before she ran off in the direction she saw Nebula go in.

**TS POV**

He was good.

Tony could still remember that day on Titan as they attacked him all at once he was still too powerful.

Now as he batted one of them away, the others would attack and it still wasn't enough.

His blood boiled as Thanos continued monologue-ing.

"I will shred this universe down to it's last atom. And then with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one, teeming with life that know not what it's lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe."

He thought of Happy, Rhodey and Pepper who were all spared from the first snap. Who got a chance to continue living. He thought of Morgan, Piper, Peter and Harley. His children, two of which he lost. He would protect them. Even if it cost his own life.

The next few minutes were a flurry of movements. He slashed as him with an armor sword, ducking to avoid his own, before flying to the air and hitting him with a blast as Thor and Steve tried brute force.

He landed on the ground, opening several panels. "Alright Thor hit me!"

Thor yelled as he shot lightning through his suit, causing enough power to fuel almost every blaster he had at Thanos-

Who swung his sword to use as a shield before picking him up and using him as a shield as Thor threw his hammer at him.

Tony felt himself hit the ground before blacking out.

**SR POV**

Steve ignored his instinct to check on Tony as he rushed towards the Titan-

Only to be tossed aside like a bug. His shield taking most of the punch, but still flying through several boulders.

Get up! He yelled at himself. Get up!

He struggled to get to his knees as he heard Thanos and Thor's fight continue.

Suddenly, Thor's cries turned into screams of pain. He got to his feet in time to see Thor's hammer had been thrown at Thanos.

"Am I always picking up after you boys?" Steve looked over as Natasha caught the hammer. Where had she been?

Thanos growled before rushing to her. Steve threw his shield at Thanos knocking him back several feet.

Steve threw his shield again, this time Nat threw the hammer causing a blast that knocked Thanos to his knees. The two objects separated, Nat catching the shield as he caught the hammer. Well then...

The next several moments turned into a marathon of them trading the weapons and hitting Thanos with them. Steve even summoning lightning to hit him. Suddenly, Nat and the hammer were tossed aside. Thanos repeatedly swung his blade at him, cracking his shield in half down the was kicked further from Thanos.

He shakily pushed himself up. He looked up he saw a large army of Chitauri, Outriders and Leviathan forming behind Thanos.

"Well this is horrible." Nat noted as she came to stand next to him.

"We can't let him win." Steve said breathlessly. "We can't give up."

"Who said anything about giving up?" Nat asked. "Besides, where else am I going to get a view like this?"

**PP POV**

She shot her webs at a high piece of debris as she looked for the traitorous she- bot.

She swung down when she saw a small explosion. If Nebula killed anyone, she was going to rip her apart piece by piece. She'd leave her eyes for last, so she can watch.

She followed her through a debris tunnel to see her standing over Clint, gauntlet in her hands. "Father I have the stones."

She shot a web at the gauntlet, pulling it away from her. "No you don't." She felt her eyes heat up. "How could you do this to us? This isn't you."

"You don't have to do this." Clint agreed even as Nebula aimed her space gun at her.

"I am..." Nebula seemed to hesitate. "This."

"No you're not." She turned to see... Nebula and a green woman staring at them, both of them aiming weapons at the other Nebula.

"Nebula?" Piper questioned seeing this one had a familiar metal arm.

"You've seen what we become." Nebula spoke gently to the other.

"You're from the past." Piper realized looking to the Nebula

"Nebula listen to her." The green woman begged. "You can change."

"He won't let me." Nebula said but Piper saw the quiver in her stance. It reminded her of the Draco-Dumbledore scene. "Father wants her dead."

"But you haven't taken the shot." Piper said gently, putting down the gauntlet, before walking closer. "You don't have to be what he wants you to be. You decide what you want to be."

Her gaze softened slightly. "Sister in arms." Her eyes snapped into focus as she moved her aim ever so slightly and shot.

"NO!" Green woman yelled as Piper shot webs at both her's and Present Nebula's guns to the wall before they could shot the other Nebula.

They turned in time to see an Outrider fall to the ground with a screech, a hole in its chest.

"You trusted me?" The past Nebula said softly.

"Now help us kill Thanos." Piper said holding a hand out to her. After a moment she took it.

"This is great and all." Clint said picking up the gauntlet as they let their hands go. "But we have an end of the world crisis going on."

"Universe." Past Nebula corrected. "He's going to wipe out all of the universe, and recreate it."

Peter. Harry. Morgan. She can't and won't lose them.

"First, I need a way to tell y' all apart." Piper gestured between the two Nebula's.

One of them pushed a button on her wrist changing her outfit to purple with no sleeves, and took off her golden headpiece handing it to the other Nebula who was in red with one long sleeve and on metallic arm, and now a golden headpiece.

"Better?" Present Nebula asked.

"Very." The green woman rolled her eyes.

"We got to go." Piper urged. "Tony, Steve and Thor were fighting Thanos."

"And you left them?" Present Nebula asked as they ran, Piper leading.

"I killed Thanos when I was 16, surely three grown men could handle him."

"No." The three space woman said simultaneously.

"I'm Piper by the way."

"Gamora." The green woman replied as Piper jumped onto a pile of debris and pulled them out of the tunnel.

"Gamora your sister?" She asked Present Nebula who nodded. "Gamora, the Moron's lover?"

"The moron's what?" Gamora demanded.

"Later." Present Nebula dismissed as they arrived on the battlefield to see Thanos army of millions of creatures and hundreds of flying creatures.

"Shit." Clint swore.

"There should be an escape pod somewhere if you want to run." Past Nebula suggested as she and Present Nebula synced up their comms.

"My father's down there." Piper said eyes scanning for the familiar armor as she stepped forward. "I will not lose anymore family."

She stopped when a cold hand grabbed her arm. She looked up to Present Nebula.

"I understand why you want to fight. But not even we stand a chance against that."

'-Cap you hear me?' A man's voice spoke through the comm.

"Who is that?" Gamora asked.

'Cap it's Sam. Can you hear me?'

"It worked." Clint said a breathless laugh. "We got everyone back."

'On your left.'

They stood awed as hundreds of portals opened letting in hundreds of fighters, sorcerers and several familiar faces.

"How about now?" Piper smirked to them. Suddenly a giant Scott burst through the rubble.

'Avengers!' Steve yelled over the field. 'Assemble!'

/

**AN:**

**So not a lot happened in this one. **

**But guess what?! Natasha's worthy! In my head she's been spending a good portion of her life atoning for the sins of her past. I think this would be a way for her to forgive herself.**

**And I'm keeping past Nebula alive too. While I understand why she died in the movie, I thought it would've been interesting to see her interact with present a little more. **

**Yeah, I know everyone seems to be living. But then again it's fan fiction!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. **

**AlchemyWriter: I'm glad you like my loophole. Several of my teachers always said I had an eye for diction.**

**19vanelkc: LOL. I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that strong of a reaction.**

**GhostCastle16: Not going to lie I seriously considered killing Piper when writing that scene. Like originally the plan was for Clint and Nat to deliver the news that Piper sacrificed herself, skip over the final battle and then a couple of chapters of angst. But now the plan is for spoilers-spoilers-spoilers and then spoilers. LOL. I went with James Franco version of Harry Osborn. And your English seems good to me.**

**Grazi: I hope you'll like both of their reactions. As for Tony's fate... Spoilers.**

**kaia: Aww thanks. I'll try. As for which Harry did I use, I used James Franco. He was my childhood Harry. And probably the first time I understood what a character with shades of gray looked like. That may be important to keep note of.**

**As always thank you for reading. Please enjoy and review. Thank you. **

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PP POV**

With a mighty cry the army surged forward. Thanos responded by sending his army screeching towards them.

"Let's play a game." Piper suggested as they ran toward the battle.

"What?" Past Nebula asked.

"Whoever kills Thanos wins!"

"MINE!" The three woman yelled as they jumped into battle taking out Chitauri and Outriders instantly.

"Show offs!" Clint yelled firing arrows as best he could.

"Keep up old man!" Piper mocked as she shot a web at the leviathan like creature. She swung around the neck of the creature a few times before aiming at another leviathan and pulling both of them toward it. Jumping off as they crashed into Thanos army. She jumped away throwing a dagger at a Chitauri who came near her.

She turned to see a grey man with red tattoos near her, and a giant ape like thing coming towards him.

"Look out!" She called out before using him as a springboard, flipping and kicking the creature under the jaw knocking him back onto several Chitauri.

She landed on her feet easily before pulling out her kindjals and slicing the Chitauri as more surrounded her.

She saw Salem run next toward her. How the hell is the cat alive?!

"Salem run!" She ordered as she sliced a Chitauri running to her, blinding another with web.

She gaped as a green light traveled over Salem turning him into a tall man with shoulder length black hair wearing dark pants, and a yellow cape. He jumped onto a Chitauri stabbing it through the head. He landed with a grunt before throwing a knife to her, hitting the Chitauri she had blindfolded.

He stood up towering over her.

"Were you my cat this whole time?!" She asked in shock.

"Yes." He said with an English accent. "Although I would stretch out my natural form when I ventured into the forest. Do you have a spare communicator? I would like to remain in the know."

Numbly she pulled out her spare comm, handing it to the man, who put it in easily.

"What's your name?" She asked as Thor was thrown near them.

Thor pushed himself up, looking up in awe at the man. "LOKI?!"

The man, Loki, smiled. "I did tell you the sun would shine on us again brother."

"I have so many questions!"

"After the battle." Loki promised before throwing another knife. "Now find your brother."

Peter.

She ran in random direction, moving by pure instinct.

Duck. Swing. Web. Slash. Punch.

She looked over as giant Scott walked past her, punching a leviathan in the face. She could see Tony hugging Peter.

He was here. She could she his face. It was the exact same as before. All the baby fat, no sign of having age. Just as she remembered him.

As soon as they separated she rushed over tackling him in a hug from behind.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She cried tears streaming down her face as she spun Peter around ignoring his surprised screams.

She spun him around, hugging him as she cradled his head, relishing in the feeling of his soft curls. "I thought I lost you forever."

"Do I know you?!" Peter said pushing away from her, looking to her with wide confused eyes.

A pang of hurt went through her heart. "I'm going to kill him." Piper hissed as she looked over across the field to Thanos.

"Who are you?!" Peter demanded again.

Piper's gaze softened turning to him as she took off her masks and hood. "Pete-y it's me."

"Piper?!" He yelled in shock. "You're- You're-"

"Grown up?" She asked teasingly, pushing his hair away from his forehead, as she looked down at him. She engulfed him in another hug. "It's good to see you again, baby brother." She pushed him away to look him in the eye. "But if you ever disappear on me like that again, I'm going to sell all your Star Wars merch, you understand?"

"Yes." Peter nodded eagerly.

"Hate to break up the reunion." Tony said as he blasted away nearby aliens. "But we're in the middle of a battle!"

"Right." She looked to Peter. "Stay close to me or Tony, alright?"

"No problem." He was gone before she could turn.

'Cap!' Clint shouted over comms. 'What do you want me to do with this damn thing?'

'Get those stones as far away as possible!'

'No!' Bruce protested. 'We need to get them back where they came from.'

"That can wait until we're not in the middle of a battle!" Piper argued as she slid between two outriders slicing them with her blades. "Get them out of here!" She turned to see Peter swing through the air. "Peter you're on gauntlet duty!"

"Why me?!" A grown, but whiny voice asked.

"Who are you?" Piper asked leaping over a giant gorilla like creature, wrapping him up before throwing him like a baseball.

'That's Quill,' Rocket supplied. 'The moron.'

'Well I mean Spider Peter." Piper said swinging through the air. She landed on the ground with a roll. "By the way Quill, we need to talk after all this."

'Is that good or...?'

'Bad.' Peter supplied. 'Very bad. Sleep with one eye open.'

'Ignore him.' Piper said with an eye roll. 'He's dramatic. I just wanted to meet the amazing Star Lord from the stories Rocket and Nebula told me of.' She looked up to see the giant ship sitting like an eerie eye.

'Random girls my favorite!'

"We have to get rid of that ship before they use it against us." Piper said to herself. She looked over spotting Scott still being a giant.

"Scott don't shrink yet. I'm using you as a ramp."

Before he could reply she was already crawling on his back.

"That tickles!" He laughed as she kicked off his head leaping into the sky. She shot a web at a leviathan, wrapping it around like a horse rein before launching herself onto it's back.

_Work._ She mentally begged as she pulled on it roughly. _Work!_

She let out a breathless laugh as the creature turned and headed straight fir the alien ship.

"Piper where are you?" Tony's voice rang out.

"You really don't want to-" She yelped as something hit the leviathan, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Pipe?!" Peter yelled as she pushed herself onto her elbows.

The hair on the back of her neck stood. She turned onto her back to see another leviathan heading straight toward her.

_Move!_ She yelled to herself even as her body remained unresponsiveness. _Move!_

The leviathan roared at her- Before an explosion went off at the side of it's head, knocking it away from her ever slightly.

As its head was thrown to the side, a figure in all black on what appeared to be a glider sped between them. The figure moved close to her as his mask came off revealing Harry.

"Take my hand!" He yelled as he passed her.

She quickly latched onto him as he flew them away from the creature.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Piper asked a smiled on her face as she settled behind him.

"Yeah. You like?"

"Love it." Piper said running her hands over the exoskeleton suit. "Why don't you wear this more often?"

"Want me to?" Harry asked as he looked back to her. His smiled disappeared.

Piper glanced back to see the leviathan's open mouth inching closer to them.

"Holy-"

"Hold on." Harry said as he twisted them, and pushed a button with his foot, allowing them to fly backwards. He stepped on another button letting 2 small orange bombs pop up. He quickly grabbed them, before throwing them in the creature's mouth.

They exploded taking it's head off.

Piper chuckled breathlessly. "Not going to lie, that was kinda sexy."

Her spidey sense increased tenfold again, right before a barrage of missiles launched from the ship.

"Move! Move!" Piper urged.

Harry stepped on another button as they zig zagged, narrowly avoiding the rays as they shot down. One went off right next to them launching them off of the glider and onto the ground.

Harry covered her with his body as the barrage continued.

She wanted to push him off, find Peter, Pepper, Tony, even Sal- Loki she would have to remember that. But she didn't want to leave Harry.

And just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. They looked into the sky to see a bright yellow figure in the sky launching into Thanos ship.

"Carol!" Piper realized.

She and Harry looked at each other.

Harry smirked. "So this is what it feels like to be on top."

Piper snorted. They've never done anything beyond cuddle. "Well don't get used to it. Once we get back things are going to-"

"You know we can hear you, right?" Carol's voice rang through the radio. "We all heard that."

She wondered if her face was as red as Harry's. "Uh Mr. Stark!" Harry said as he jumped off top of her. "That wasn't- We hadn't-"

"Later." Piper said as she got up. Spotting Loki, Nat and Carol a few feet away.

She rushed over to see Peter on the ground, clutching onto the gauntlet like a giant teddy bear. "-Peter Parker."

Carol smirked. "Hi Peter Parker."

"Want us to take that?" Nat asked.

Peter in response, all but threw the gauntlet at Natasha as he stood.

"Don't worry, boys." Piper said as she ruffled her brother's hair. "The big girls will handle this."

Piper looked across the field seeing the Outrider army coming toward them.

"What's your plan?" Loki asked curiously.

"Keep it away from gauntlet long enough for someone to kill Thanos."

"How?" Harry asked concerned.

"Meet us on the other side of this army." Natasha said leaving no room for questioning.

"Uh.." Peter began nervously. "I have no idea how you're going to get through that."

"Don't worry." Wanda said as she, Mantis and Valkyrie landed nearby.

"They're not alone." Okoye said as she arrived, Pepper landing in front of them. Mantis and Shuri arrived next.

"Pep," Natasha began holding onto the gauntlet as Gamora and both Nebula's joined. "You, Carol, Valkyrie and Wanda handle the leviathans."

"Mantis, Gamora, Shuri, Wasp on the go through the center."

"The rest of us are going to play catch with this until we get it to the boys."

"Good for me." Okoye said before they all launched into battle.

Piper shot a web at the hooded elf in front of the army, hitting him dead in the chest, before pulling him forward. In time to be hit by Okoye. Piper shot a web at a leviathan, pulling herself away from an outrider. She swung deeper into the chaos as she pulled out a kindjal, launching herself forward and slicing through several Chitauri.

"Piper!" She looked over to see Natasha throwing the gauntlet at her. Piper grabbed it before she continued swinging towards where she hoped Peter would be.

She looked around, noticing that she was quickly being surrounded. She looked around barely spotting Nebula, her timeline.

"Nebula!" She called out, waiting for her to look her way before she tossed the gauntlet.

Just in time to dodge the swing of another creature. She didn't know how long she battled. How long she barely managed to avoid being killed. How long she fought. When a giant explosion went off, sending her and the nearby creatures flying in different directions.

She laid on the ground disoriented for several moments before looking up.

Thanos stood in the center of the field, his back to her, gauntlet in hand.

Harry, Peter, Morgan, May, Pepper, Tony.

She shot to her feet, rushing to him as he lifted his hand-

She jumped onto his back and sunk her teeth into his neck willing her venom to inject into him. She heard him scream, almost making her smile. Still she held on. If she got him to stop moving they could kill him, end this once and for-

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as he rolled on the ground, almost crushing her. She gasped excruciatingly, feeling one or two ribs break, and maybe one of her fangs too.

She put a hand to her mouth, feeling blood in her mouth as she blinked rapidly. She looked up to see Thanos towering over her, a giant foot lifted-

Carol crashed into him, sending him away.

She rolled onto her elbows looking over in time to see Thanos push Carol away with the power stone in his hand as Tony attacked from behind.

_That's it!_ She realized getting to her feet. The gauntlet was made out of nanites, like the ones she infused into her gloves, meaning if she got the stones out she could wield them. And snap like Bruce had.

But Bruce may have just lost use of his arm. What would happen to her?

"Piper!" She heard Harry call over the comms as Tony was tossed away. "Where are you?!"

"I'm sorry." She said softly before running to Thanos and grabbing the gauntlet. He laughed at her as she moved her hands ever slightly to cover the stones.

"Why do you fight child?" He sneered as he pushed her away. She rolled onto her knees, glancing down to see the stones in her palm. "I am inevitable."

_He was too narrow minded._ She thought as she willed the nanites to move into place, feeling energy course through them into her. _He thought only of his pain, and his ideals._

She looked up as he snapped. She smirked seeing his puzzled face. He snapped again. Nothing.

He then turned his gauntlet around showing the stones were gone.

This was bigger than them. It may be selfish, but she didn't want him to die just yet. She wanted him to suffer.

She lifted her head high as she sat tall staring him dead in the eye. "And..." These may be her last words. "We are..." This wasn't about or for her. "The Avengers."

_Let him live, but all of his army turn to dust._ She snapped her fingers-

And was in an orange world. Everything was gone, even the stones. She stood up looking around, spotting a lone figure not to far off.

She walked to the figure, quickly noticing it was a man with slightly gray brown hair.

He turned to her. She felt her heart stutter and eyes water as he smiled gently.

"Daddy?"

"Well done baby girl." He said as he hugged her. "Your mom and I couldn't e prouder."

"I've missed you." She whispered as he stroked her hair gently. "So has Peter."

"We didn't want to leave you." He said as they separated, he held her hands gently. "But it's time for you to go back."

"Daddy?" She didn't want to leave him.

"They still need you. Never forget how much we love you." He kissed her forehead gently.

She was then transported back to the battle field. She could see the bodies of Thanos army being turned to dust around them. She looked to see Thanos.

He stood, turning around as his minions died. He almost did appear to be mourning.

As the last of the dust settled, Thanos looked to her. "You let me live?"

"My life isn't yours to take." She panted as she saw the space assassins walk closer. "It's theirs."

As the three woman attacked, she felt all of her strength leave, and she fell limply back onto the ground her eyes closed. She just wanted to sleep.

"PIPER!" she heard Harry yell. Distantly she felt a tug on her right arm, as a pair of hands cupped her face.

Her eyes peeled open seeing Peter, Tony, Harry and Pepper surround her. "We win?"

"Why did you do that?" Tony asked quietly.

"Had to stop him..." Her words slurred. "Had to protect..." She blinked looking up to Pepper and Tony. "... Thank you."

Her eyes slipped shut and darkness consumed her.

**/**

**AN: **

**Thanos is gone! In the movie I felt Thanos death was a little too impersonal with him just turning to dust. However I think Thanos seeing his army and 'children' who liked him disintegrate, and knowing his plan would fail, and being killed by his remaining 'children' would be devastating.**

**Also I had Natasha giving orders during the A- Force moment just to show her leadership skills off because of *Spoilers for next chapter*.**

**And Piper once again may be dead! And still no regrets leaving y'all on cliffhangers. Ha, I'm evil.**

**And just after she and Peter reunited too! Sorry it wasn't long, but hope it was still nice. **

**Anyways thank you everyone who reviewed. **

**AlchemyWriter: Yes Peter and Piper were reunited! And I hope you weren't disappointed with the battle. Action scenes are not my forte yet. And yes they were in the A-Force scene.**

**HeavenlyMonster: Aww, thanks**

**Padgent: Are you mad this is another cliffhanger? And I love it when people tell me my story is believable! I feel like I'm forcing so many things and it's nice to hear others enjoying it.**

**kaia: I can't kill Tony. I honestly tried writing this with the movie ending, but my fingers wrote this instead. As for Piper you will see.**

**reika88: So technically yes Harry did get dragged into the fight. But for plot convenience he just happened to be showing Piper his Hobgoblin suit at the same time! Many different characters have used this mantle. But I'm basing this more on the suit from Spider- Man 3 when Harry took over as Goblin. So there. **

**Grazi: Don't worry Tony's still alive. There will be Morgan and Peter interactions in the next chapter. And I'm glad you like the two Nebula's. Aww, I'm so glad you like this story. Thank you.**

**As always thank you all for reading. Please enjoy and review. Thank you. **

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TS POV**

He looked up from Piper's still body, trying to ignore FRIDAY warning her dangerously low vitals.

Where was Dr. Strange?

As if called by his thoughts, Dr. Strange floated down,kneeling on the other side of her.

"She's alive." Tony's head shot up to glare at Strange.

"1 in 14 million." He hissed at Strange who had the decency to look guilty.

"There was no other way."

He felt his eye twitch. "No- No other way! There had to be!"

"Tony." Pepper called.

"You could've done it! Carol could've done it! I could've!"

"Tony."

"You killed my daughter!"

"TONY!"

His head snapped to Pepper, to see T'Challa, Shuri and Okoye had arrived too.

"Let me take her to Wakanda." T'Challa said. "We have more advanced-"

"Yes." Tony said instantly. "Please. I can't loose her too."

T'Challa nodded before looking to Strange. "Can you open a portal, Strange?"

Strange nodded before standing and opening a portal.

Tony looked to Peter, now noticing the boy looked close to a panic attack. Shit. He was so worried he hadn't even noticed...

"Kid." Tony said nudging him away from Piper. "Kid. it's ok."

"She's-" Peter gasped.

"She's going to be fine." Tony promised as Harry lifted Piper up, her head cradled on his shoulder as her arms hung limply down. "In fact she's in the best hands."

"Come on." Pepper cooed placing a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder. "Let's go."

_She had to be ok._ Tony thought as he followed them through the portal. _I can't gain one just to lose the other._

/

NO POV

"-Can't keep letting people walk all over you. The only way to get around in this world is to claw your way to the top. No matter what."

Some nights he was plagued with his deeds, but he still stood by his actions.

Perhaps he was too hard on his son. But it was the only for him to get anywhere in life. Norman wouldn't let him be spineless like his father had been. Or weak like how Emily-

His thoughts came to a halt as he heard something fall to the ground. He sighed softly to himself. If Harry broke something again.

He turned to see Bernard standing at the door way, a tray of dirty dishes at the floor by his feet. The man seemed older than usual.

And the room was dark? He knew the lights were on a minute ago. And why was his desk a mess?! Papers were scattered everywhere. He always left it in perfect condition!

"Master Norman?" Bernard asked his voice shaky, and his skin pale.

"Bernard." Norman started. "Why is my desk a mess? And who turned off the lights?!" He glanced around the room again. "And where is Harry!?" He always tried skipping out on lessons with him.

"Master Norman... You're here... How...?"

"What are you talking about it?" He's been in his office all day.

"Sir..." Bernard walked closer to him, stepping over the tray. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Perhaps we should discuss retirement." Norman noted aloud. "I've been in my office all day. Now why is it in such disarray?"

"What year is it?"

Norman rolled his eyes. "2018."

Bernard sighed tiredly. "Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but it's not 2018, it's 2023."

"What?" Was he out of his mind?

"Sir, in 2018 half the world's population was wiped out of existence. You- You were among that half."

Norman looked down as his phone buzzed violently. He glanced at the screen, hundreds of notifications. The top one was a news outlet headline reading: The Decimated Return. Mass Confusion.

It was true then. He was gone for five years...

"Harry..?" Did his son also disappear? Or did Norman leave him too?

"Is out." Bernard said. "He left earlier today, probably with Piper upstate." Bernard then closed his eyes as if mentally reprimanding himself.

"Piper?" He questioned.

"Parker." Bernard supplied. "Piper Parker."

Parker. it had to be a Parker. "Tell him it ends."

"I'm sorry sir, but no."

"No?" He rarely questioned him.

"Sir, you haven't seen Harry over the last few years, but he's grown a lot. Led this company in your absence. Has helped expand the energy and weapons departments, and Piper has been by his side through it all."

If Parker really did help him, he'd let her stay.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Good. He can never know."

/

**HO POV**

He sat forward, elbows on his knees and his head hung low. He should've protected her. Stopped her from getting the stupid stones.

He and several others were in a Wakandan waiting room. While he had once talked to General Okoye with Piper, he's never actually been in Wakanda. Under different circumstances he would've been ecstatic.

He could hear Tony arguing with a Wakandan nurse about seeing Piper. But even Harry knew it was a moot point.

"Hey," He looked up as Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder, sitting next to him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Harry assured with a small nod. "Just..."

"We're all worried." Pepper agreed. She smiled softly. "Nice suit."

Harry looked down at himself. The suit was a black exoskeleton suit meant to enhance the physical strength and endurance of the user. Of course it has room for improvement but so does everything.

It was a project he began his freshman year. Originally he intended to show it to his father as a new product for the company. He wanted to make sure it was perfect before showing it to him. Norman would disappear long before he could though.

And then when he and Piper started getting closer, he showed her his designs, she was impressed and helped him improve it. He also took Tony's advise and kept it off all company's hard drive.

The glider was a last minute addition. And was he glad he brought it today.

"Yours too." Harry said looking at the nanotech chamber sticking out of Pepper's pocket.

"Morgan found it." Pepper explained. "Said Tony was intending for it to be an anniversary present."

"You like it?"

Pepper smiled. "Love it." She then looked over. "You should talk to him."

He followed her gaze to see the teenage Peter Parker who was sitting against a window knees to his chest as he held his head gently. He still wore the Iron Spider suit.

Harry slowly walked over. "Hey..." He said shyly. How was he supposed to talk to someone who died five years ago?

The boys head shot up, looking at him with red rim eyes, but said nothing.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Peter scooted ever slightly allowing Harry to sit with him.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Harry started. "Piper and Tony have told me so much about you."

"Like what?"

"That your smart, funny, brave, caring." Harry sighed sadly. "Piper was so heartbroken after what happened."

"I didn't even recognize her..." Peter spoke numbly. "I pushed her away. My twin and now she's" He gasped with a small sob.

Harry did not know what to do. Slowly he moved his hand to Peter's back and started rubbing it comfortingly. Apparently it worked since Peter leaned closer to him.

"Hey kid," They both looked up as Tony knelt in front of them. "How you feeling?"

"Tired." Peter said quietly.

"Yeah." Tony said softly. "His royal highness said we could use a couple of the guest rooms if you want to take a quick nap."

"But Piper..." Peter protested.

"Surgery will last a couple more hours." They looked to see a young Wakandan woman walk over. "You'll be informed when the surgery is over and when she wakes up. Considering the battle we just participated in, some rest may be nice."

Peter sighed seeming to give in. "I guess." Peter stood up. "Thank you for the offer miss..."

"Shuri." She said softly. "Just Shuri. Oh." She reached into her pocket. "While we were bringing her over, I saw this on the ground. I assume it belongs to Piper." She held out Piper's necklace.

"Thanks." Peter said softly taking it. "Piper would've freaked if-" He cut off as he stared intently at the necklace.

"Is something wrong?" Shuri asked.

"Our dad gave Piper this ring before he died." Peter said as he stared at his palm.

"Oh." Shuri said softly. "That's-"

"This is our mom's ring." He held out his palm, revealing two rings on the chain.

/

**TS POV**

After a quiet walk, a servant led them to a spare room.

Tony nodded in thanks, accepting the spare clothes, before escorting Peter in, a firm hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Underoos. Let's get you out of that and into something comfortable. Than you can take a nap."

Peter was quiet as he stared at the room. Tony looked around. It was fairly futuristic looking. The bed was queen sized with white bedding.

"Peter-"

"Where's May?"

"Don't worry." Tony assured. "We've got someone going to get her. Now let's get you out of this." As Peter stood still, Tony reached over patting the metallic spider on his chest. The nanotech peeled away, receding into it's center to form a spider shaped core. It feel off and into TOny's waiting palm.

Tony put the Wakandan outfit onto the bed in front of him. It was a pair of blue pants and a long sleeved red shirt that would fall to the mid thigh. Tony put the nano chamber onto the bedside table.

"Is she going to die?"

Tony looked up to see Peter staring at the floor. "Is she going to die?"

He walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and another under his chin directing his gaze toward him. "Hey listen to me. Piper is strong. You and I both know that. And a little snap isn't going to do her in."

"She shouldn't have done that."

"SHe did it for you. For us."

"Maybe I'm not worth it." Peter spat, angry tears streaming down his face.

"Don't say that." Tony said sharply. "Don't ever question your worth. Piper was destroyed without you. I was destroyed without you."

He would take that drunken night to his grave.

"Piper fought everyday for you. I built time travel for you. Don't question that. And don't you say you aren't worth it. You're my kid. I'll always look after you."

Peter sniffed before launching himself into Tony's arms with a sob. Tony didn't even hesitate to embrace him, running his fingers through his hair. "I love you 3000."

/

It's been hours since Peter went to nap. Tony had sat with him until he fell asleep, running his fingers through his hair for a little longer before leaving. Pepper was on the phone with Morgan and Happy assuring them everything was alright. Harry though was staring blankly at his phone.

Tony looked over as Harry's phone rang again. Harry declined it with a growl. "You good?"

"My Dad's tried calling me five times already." Harry said numbly.

Tony was not fond of Norman Osborn. The man was cold, ruthless and as arrogant as Hammer. At least Hammer tried to hide it behind a fake and cheesy mock persona of him.

Norman was once pleasant though, before the death of his wife Emily.

"Oh?" Tony prompted. "You not feeling talkative then?"

"My dad..." He sighed heavily. "Is my dad."

He could clearly remember telling others the same when he was younger, before he mastered deflecting.

"Alright." He let the subject drop. "I though the suit wasn't going to be finished for a couple more weeks?"

"When did you hack into my stuff?"

"Five minutes after you met Piper." Tony said sitting next to him.

His smile disappeared. "She told she's come with me to see my father. When she told me everyone was coming back, she told me she'd be there."

"And she will be." Tony reassured them both. "You know when I first met her she was sick."

"I thought she couldn't get sick. Enhanced metabolism and all that."

"Oh she can get sick." Tony corrected remembering one particular time she violently threw up on him. "Just doesn't last as long as with others. She had a fever, May was worried sick but I knew she'd be fine."

He looked at the boy and said something he should've realized sooner. "No matter what happens with your father, you're a great guy. You kept the company afloat, you kept making things. And if Norman can't see that, than he isn't worth the time. Worst case, Stark Industries will have a co- CEO seat with your name on it."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Tony." He said with a nod. "Piper was right. You're a great Dad."

She said that? His heart skipped a beat. Before he could say anything a nurse came out.

"Mr. Stark?"

Both men stood, walking toward her apprehensively. "How is she?"

The nurse smiled gently. "She's good. Resting now." Her smile disappeared as she looked away. "But Qu- King T'Challa wishes to speak to you."

/

"Stark." T'Challa greeted. His sister, mother, Nakia and Okoye with him. Steve and Bucky were sitting at the chairs on the other side of the room. "And Mister...?"

"Osborn." Harry nodded respectfully. "Harry Osborn."

T'Challa nodded as he seemed to examine him. Deciding he wasn't a threat, he looked back to Tony.

"Stark, I hear it's you I have to thank for my continued existence."

Tony shrugged, "Just some basic Quantum knowledge. No big deal." He downplayed. "Your nurse mentioned you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes." T'Challa nodded to his sister.

"The surgery went well." Shuri assured. "She's expected to make a full recovery. Maybe some scarring left over."

"Great." Tony clapped his hands. "Then if it's all the same to you, I'll be with my girl."

"There seems to be a change in her genetic structure though." Shuri continued.

"Change?" Harry asked concerned "What kind of change?"

"None of us are familiar with her genetic structure," Shuri said holding out her tablet.

"May I?" Harry asked reaching for it.

"Of course." Shuri said letting Harry skim over the information.

"Tony." He looked to see Steve walking closer.

"Yes?" Tony said conversationally.

"From my understanding," T'Challa added. "You were among the few authors left of the Sokovia Accords, yes?"

"Yeah. Pretty much scrapped it. The world had more pressing issues."

T'Challa seemed relieved. Which Tony supposed made sense. T'Challa and he were making pushes to amend the Accords before Thanos happened.

"Although more enhanced have come out of the woodwork since the Snap." He added. "Most seem to be friendlies, manage to keep the others in line at least. Hey," He looked to Okoye, Nakia and Ramonda. "You tell him about Ororo yet?"

Okoye smiled. "Not entirely. But she and several other of continents leaders are gathering later this week to decide on continued leadership."

"That'll be an interesting conversation." Tony muttered, remembering several encounters Piper told him about. There had been attempted power grabs all over the world.

"Tony." Harry called back holding up a hologram over his phone. "Look familiar?"

Tony examined the strand on the hologram. It looked almost exactly like Piper's. He noted the Oscorp logo in the bottom right corner.

"I thought you kept all Piper stuff off the servers."

"I do." Harry assured. "This is from one of my dad's old private servers."

Tony examined the structure, looking for any differences. "What was it for?"

"Still trying to figure that out." The hologram shut off, revealing an incoming call from Norman Osborn. "Speaking of which..."

Harry looked down at his phone. "I need to take this."

Harry walked away as SHuri walked closer. "Why do neither of y'all look concern? This genetic structure-"

"Is normal for her." Tony assured. "The concern is touching though."

Shuri nodded looking down curiously.

"With all due respect your majesty," Tony looked to T'Challa. "May I go...?"

T'Challa nodded.

/

**AN: **

**I am so, so, sorry it took me so long to update. My life has been hectic. But thank you all for sticking around. I'll try to release another chapter before next year but no promises. **

**For those confused, basically when Piper saw her Dad in the Soul Stone, the stone let him give her the necklace again, along with the addition of his wife's ring. Like that scene from Atlantis: Lost Empire. What did y'all think of Norman? I'm trying to go for a father with good intentions- bad execution route with him and Harry.**

**And sorry this was more of a filler chapter just trying to set a couple of things up.**

**Thank you all who reviewed.**

**AlchemyWriter: I understand what you mean, and your concerns. I just felt like this was the way to take my story.**

**kaia: I'm glad you like them killing Thanos. Before Endgame was released, I was constantly debating with myself who I wanted to kill Thanos. But I always found something satisfying about stories where the abused take vengeance on their abusers so this happened. And I'm glad you liked the Harry- Piper conversation. It was actually based off when I overheard a couple of my friends who didn't realize I was in the room with them. And thank you for catching my mistake. I've been meaning to go back and fix it.**

**reika88: I'm glad you liked my Salem twist. But honestly, did it seem to out of nowhere? I tried adding little hints without seeming obvious, but also didn't add as many Salem scenes as I wanted to.**

**AuroraNova46: I'm glad you're enjoying this. I plan to add a little more to the world that has so far been left unclear. So I'll probably not be as connected to the MCU this point forward. I'm also still trying to figure out what I want for the rest of the story, so suggestions are nice.**

**As always thank you for reading. Please review. And have a good day. **

**Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MP POV**

May was silent as she stared down at her comatose niece, fiddling with her niece's precious necklace.

Five years. She left her little girl for five years. Piper was separated from her brother. They left her alone.

_Don't cry baby. She told the sobbing child who just learned of her parents death. I'll always be here for you. _

May took a shaky breath.

_Piper sat silently in the kitchen, staring at her cup of hot chocolate emotionlessly. She knew the girl twin had spent the night comforting her brother. May had been busy making funeral arrangements. _

_Peter shouldn't have to have witnessed that. And Piper was too young to be an emotional support. _

_"Piper." The girl looked up to her tears in her eyes as May put a hand on her shoulder. _

_She wordlessly hugged her, softly crying. _

_"Don't leave." Piper begged. _

_"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

She was a horrible person having made that promise.

"Hey." May looked up as Pepper Potts- Pepper Stark walked in, two cups of coffee in her hands.

Peter and Tony were asleep in other rooms, although she suspected they were given sedatives of some kind. And Harry Osborn was out on a phone call with his returned father.

"Thanks." May said accepting the mug as Pepper sat next to her.

May looked back to Piper's face. Her right arm took the brunt of the damage which travelled up her arm and covered the right side of her neck and lower face. Now they were covered by scars she had seen in patients struck by lightning, Lichtenberg she thinks they were called, mixed with 2nd degree burn scars. The Wakandan doctors weren't hopeful of skin recovery though.

"Piper found us after the Snap." Pepper explained staring at Piper, looking as if she was lost in thought. "I didn't know if she had survived or not. Cell service was down, and her suit wasn't responding. I sent Happy to find her. And then she appeared a couple of days later, she travelled half way across New York to find us."

May smiled ruefully. "That sounds like her. Peter caused the problem and Piper would find a way to get them out of it."

May looked to Pepper. "I can never thank you enough for taking her in."

Pepper smiled broadly. "It wasn't any problem. She's a great kid. And she was a big help with Morgan."

May's eyebrows drew together. "I'm sorry, who's Morgan?"

As if to answer her question, the doors opened revealing Happy and a small girl with long brown hair who couldn't be older than four.

"Mommy!" The girl excitedly proclaimed rushing to Pepper.

"Hey baby," Pepper greeted scooping up the child. "Remember what we talked about? This is a hospital so you have to be quiet."

Morgan nodded before looking to Piper sadly. "Harry said Daddy's sleeping, but he should be walking up soon. Why isn't Piper going to wake up soon if she's sleeping too?"

"It's a different kind of sleeping, baby."

Morgan looked thoughtfully before skipping back to Happy who carried her backpack. Morgan then pulled out a light brown build a bear wearing a Spiderman outfit. Morgan rushed to Piper's side, placing the bear next to her.

"Pete-y helps me sleep." Morgan explained. "He'll help Piper too."

May hiccupped softly, holding back tears. She called it Pete-y, like Piper used to call Peter.

Morgan looked to her inquisitively. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm May. Piper's aunt."

"Are you my aunt too? Like Auntie Nat?"

"I..."

"Yes. She is." Pepper interceded. "Now why don't you go find Daddy? He'll introduce you to the real Pete-y."

Morgan's face lit up before she leapt to Happy grabbing his arm. "Come on. Come on, Come on."

Happy looked at her in a mixture of exasperation and fondness before going with Morgan.

Pepper chuckled softly. "Yes, little madam secretary has a will of her own. She gets in from Tony."

"Then that will be an eventful teen years ahead of you."

Pepper laughed as she groaned. "I have been dreading thinking of that."

May bit her lip. "Why did you tell her I was her aunt?"

Pepper smiled ruefully. "Piper talked constantly about y'all after y'all disappeared. It was her way of coping. She told Morgan about y'all. And since Morgan doesn't really understand... Some things, Morgan always held out hope she'd get to meet the infamous Aunt May one day."

Infamous Aunt May.

"I should've been there." May said softly tears streaming down her face. "I promised Ben I'd be there for them. And I-"

Pepper put a hand on her shoulder. "There was no way you could've known or stopped it."

May laughed humorlessly. "That's what I always said to them about their parents."

"Piper never talked about them."

"That sounds right." May reasoned. "After the first... week? Or so... Piper refused to talk about them. About them leaving or their deaths. It's too hard for her I guess."

"Same." Pepper agreed. "A month after they came back from killing Thanos the first time she stopped talking about y'all. It wasn't until Morgan was older she started talking. I tried getting her to talk to a therapist but-"

"-She insisted she was fine." May sighed ruefully. "That my friend is a Parker thing."

/

**TS POV**

Morgan had not so gracefully woken him up. She insisted on using him too bounce on.

"Wake up!" She insisted with each bounce. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Tony moaned softly turning and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her to him. "No. Still sleep time."

Morgan giggled. "Daddy!" She hit him lightly. "Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"To find Pete-y!" Tony got all fuzzy inside. Finally all his kids would be together. He even go a call from Harley. "And get cheese burgers!

Tony chuckled sitting up, looking down at Morgan. "Cheeseburgers, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. Let me get dressed and then we'll see if we can find some food."

"Yay!" Morgan said excitedly.

After getting dressed the trio walked down the halls, quickly finding a lunch room. There were several people there.

Cap, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha were sitting at one table. Probably catching them up on everything that happened the last few years. He wondered if they told them how a fourteen year old beat them up, and his sister could've done it even better even at the time.

Okoye and T'Challa also sat another table with who he recognized as Ororo. He remembered someone mentioned she arrived long before any of the other leaders had. Although he supposed control of the weather allowed certain advantages.

Tony also recognized Nakia and M'Baku sitting in one corner table by themselves. Did T'Challa know about them?

And of course, Harry Osborn sat alone at a table by himself.

"Harry!" Morgan yelled excitedly running to him across the room.

Tony blinked when he saw the look that crossed Harry face. Pain, anger and disappointment disappearing in the blink of an eye to portray a look of calm and ease to the rest of the world.

"Hey Morg." Harry greeted picking her up and setting her on his lap. "What have you been doing?"

"I was waking Daddy so we can eat."

"Oh?" Harry asked as Tony and Happy sat with them. "What are you making us?"

"I'm not cooking!"

"No?"

"Hey kid." Harry looked up to him.

"Hey." Harry greeted setting Morgan down who skipped off to Natasha.

"How you doing?"

"Could be better, doctors said they're not sure when she'll wake up."

"But she will." Tony assured before glancing down to Harry's phone. "You hear from your dad?"

Harry sighed tiredly.

"That good?"

"He wants me home." Harry explained. "I explained I was in Wakanda on business but he still..."

"Your his son, he probably just wants to make sure you're alright."

"Have you met him?" Harry asked with a raised brow. "He doesn't do concern."

"All parents do concern. Not all are good at showing it." Tony tilted his head. "You tell him about Piper?"

"Didn't have to, apparently Bernard let it slip so..." Harry shrugged noncommittally. "He just said he wants to met her as soon as possible. I didn't tell him, that you were her father."

Tony supposed that was fair. The last time he directly talked to Osborn he may or may not have insulted him by offering to buy out his then struggling and blossoming company for technically half it's worth.

"Another surprise for him then."

/

**PP POV**

Peter quietly walked down the hall. It was the middle of the night and he knew almost everyone was asleep.

He was trying to sleep, but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes-

_Red dust everywhere. _

_His body slowly breaking. _

_Chaos and blood flying everywhere._

_His twin- his now older sister- laid dying on the ground. _

He pulled himself out of his thoughts with a shaky breath. He needed to see her.

He stopped just outside of her room to see the door open, light pouring out.

He looked inside to see a small girl in pink pajamas bouncing on Piper's slumbering body.

"Piper!" The girl begged tearfully. "Piper! Piper! Wake up!"

"Hey." Peter called out a little more forcefully then he needed.

The little girl looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Why isn't she waking up? Mommy and Daddy said she was sleeping so why isn't she waking up?"

"She needs to sleep longer."

"Why?!" She hiccupped.

"I don't know." Peter confessed sitting down.

"You're Peter, aren't you?" The little girl asked getting off the bed.

"Yes."

"Piper always told me stories about you." the little girl said almost in awe. "My favorite was when you saved the bo-ge-ta man and his cat."

"The bodega man?" Peter questioned with a small smile.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. "We have a cat too. Or had a cat. He's Loki now."

"Loki was your cat?" Peter couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not sure how it happened either." She explained. "But I talked to Loki and he said he would get me a new kitty. I want a kitten. So he's small like me and Daddy."

"Who's your Dad?"

"Iron Man!" She said excitedly. "And I'm Morgan Stark. Piper said she'll help me become Iron Girl one day."

Morgan then turns to Piper's sleeping form. "She just needs to wake up."

Peter looked at his sisters. "She will." He promised. "Come here." Morgan scurried over, crawling into his lap. "You said Piper told you stories about me?"

"And Aunt May." Morgan added. "Piper said she almost beat Daddy. Daddy she had to be tough to raise two heroes."

"True." Peter agreed. "But did Piper ever tell you about the time we went to the Stark Expo?"

"No." Morgan said with a yawn.

"It began when Uncle Ben bought Piper an Iron Man mask..."

/

**AN:**

**So... It's definitely after the new year. I honestly have no excuse other than life is chaotic. I'm sorry it took so long and thank you to anyone who's still reading. **

**I'm going to spend a little more time setting up this new world and seeing how everyone finds their place. Especially in the Parker-Stark household. I also added small headcanons and what ifs. **

**I don't ship Nakia and M'Baku but I think it will be a nice curve to give T'Challa especially when adding Ororo into the mix which I'm guessing some of you know the relationship between the two. **

**And I'm really trying to find out how I want to show the Harry-Norman relationship, and Loki with the rest of the Avengers. **

**So please bear with me and my infrequent updates.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**AlchemyWriter: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And we will get to more adjusting soon.**

**kaia: I'm glad to hear you don't mind filler. I'm going to have to add more to this story for worldbuilding. And you will understand Norman and Bernard's conversation... Eventually. I suck at pacing so who knows when it'll be.**

**reika88: First, aww I'm glad you're re-reading this at all. I didn't know if anyone would like it that much. Second, I've read and watched a lot of movies, and they almost all add tiny details to make the reveal more probable. **

**Guest999: Yes Morgan was brought to Wakanda as Piper's comatose. Did you like it? Or her and Peter's interaction?**

**Anyways thank you all for reading. I promise I'll update when I can.**

**I live in the Southern US and we, like the rest of the world, are trying to deal with the Corona Virus. Please stay safe, stay healthy and I can't stress enough please be patient and kind to healthcare workers and store/restaurant employees, I mean you already should be, but now that everything's chaotic those small behaviors are even more helpful than ever.**

**Please be healthy, patient and review. **

**Bye.**


End file.
